Chuck vs The Final Resolution
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Bryce returns to put tension in the relationship between Chuck and Sarah. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Reunion
1. Chapter 1

_This particular story comes after CHUCK VS. THE REUNION_

_The episode begins a week after the Poland trip with a scenic night shot of Los Angeles and after a few moments or so you cut to the façade of Weinerlicious. Inside you see Sarah walking to the door and turning the sign from open to closed leading her to clean up the place. As she is cleaning up she begins to smile as her thoughts reflect back to Poland and to the lake where Chuck went down on bended knee to propose to her inevitably causing a flashback. The scene begins with Chuck holding the ring up to Sarah as she looks at him_

**Chuck:** _smiling _Sarah Walker…would you do me the honor and accept my mother's ring to be my wife?

**Sarah:** _astonished look as tears starts forming _Chuck…I'm…this is…I don't know what to say.

**Chuck:** _looks up _Then don't say anything. _cut to Sarah looking at him with her all-too-familiar look_I know this relationship is complicated enough with you being a spy, being my handler, the super computer that downloaded in my head, Fulcrum getting close, and the fact that if Beckman and Graham knew about what I was doing right now…you would be reassigned in a second…_cut to smiling Sarah looking at Chuck_…but guess what?

**Sarah:** _grins _What?

**Chuck:** That all doesn't matter because when I look into your eyes I already know the answer._stands up and looking into her eyes_Listen…I'm not going to push you to verbally say yes…whenever you're ready. Like I said to you before…I'm a patient guy and if I have to wait till I am old, bald, with dentures, and start wearing long black socks with sandals in public…then so be it.

**Sarah:** _shedding a few tears as she laughs_How did I get so lucky falling in love with a man like you?

**Chuck:** _grins _I've asked myself that same question many times about you.  
_cut to both of them going in for a hug leading to a long kiss that inevitably ends the flashback. You then see Sarah snap out of it as she hears a knock at the door leading her to open it. Chuck enters leading him to kiss her and then ask her if she's ready to go being that they carpooled together. After a few moments of looking at the Los Angeles skyline you see the nerd herder stop in front of Sarah's apartment. As they enter the front door the camera switches to point of view where it seems as if someone is watching them. Cut to both Chuck with his arm around Sarah arriving at her apartment door leading Chuck to speak_

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah _Penny for your thoughts?

**Sarah:** _snaps out of it _Huh…oh…just thinking about the last couple of days.

**Chuck:** And?

**Sarah:** _grins as she looks straight ahead with her head on Chuck's shoulder _Even though the trip to Poland didn't start off the way I liked…_looks at Chuck_...it ended better than I possibly ever could imagine.

_cut again to the same camera view where it seems they're both being watched_

**Chuck:** For me too…_kisses Sarah on the lips and then looks at Sarah_…although if things didn't go the way I had hoped I wouldn't be standing here right now.

**Sarah:** _raises her right eyebrow _How sure were you about you're plan working.

**Chuck:** 100..._Sarah looks at him_…okay 50/50…_Sarah looks at him again_…All right I was crossing my fingers hoping that Marcelina and Alexi would figure out they were in love with each other.

**Sarah:** _smile _I'm glad they did or you would be in serious trouble mister.

**Chuck:** _chuckish grin as he steps closer to Sarah _Reeeaaalllyyy  
_cut to the both of them kissing and at the same time she's unlocking her door. The door is opened leading her to pull herself away giving her all-too-familiar look to Chuck_

**Sarah:** _waves with her fingers _Good night Chuck

_cut to Sarah closing door and then hearing a knock leading her to open it  
_

**Chuck:**_ sticks head in as he looks at Sarah smiling_ Can I get one more kiss?

_cut to Sarah giving Chuck a kiss that leaves a goofy smile on Chuck's face. Chuck leaves as Sarah closes the door behind. She leans with her back on the door, she smiles, and after a few moments she then proceeds to walk away when all of a sudden she hears a knock at the door again causing her to turn around. She gives a look and says Chuck under her breathe leading her to say something_

**Sarah:** _walks to the door _Okay…this is the last time I'll give you a kiss and…

_cut to Sarah in mid sentence as she opens the door leading her to see a familiar face_

**Bryce:** _smirks as he looks at Sarah _Maybe later

_The scene ends with a shocked look on Sarah's face as she sees the man she didn't choose to go with when he offered a chance to leave Chuck behind, but didn't_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as you see a smirking Bryce standing at Sarah's doorway. Cut to Sarah who is absolutely speechless leading Bryce to not only let himself in, but also speak_

**Bryce:** _looks around _Nice apartment Sarah…walks to the window…and what a view. The C.I.A. sure takes care of its own.

**Sarah:** _snaps out of it _What are you doing here Bryce?

_cut to Bryce going in for a kiss, but Sarah turns her head as she feels his lips on he cheek. You see a look on Bryce's face leading him to speak again_

**Bryce:** _looks straight ahead _Relax…I'm here on business not pleasure…_turns, walks towards, and then stands in front of Sarah with a big smirk on his face_…although from the looks of things I see you've been busy doing both. Wow…you and Chuck. I would have never guessed. Tell me…have you two…

**Sarah:** _slaps Bryce in the face _That is none of your business.

_cut to Bryce massaging his cheek and then giving a small laugh_

**Bryce:** _tilts his head as he looks at Sarah as he points at her _So…he's the reason you didn't come with me in order to go deep cover after Fulcrum.

**Sarah:** _glares at Bryce _I don't have to explain myself to you. I'll ask you again…why are you here and what business are you talking about?

**Bryce:** _sits on the edge of Sarah's bed _Have you heard of Project Trojan Horse?_cut to Sarah shaking her head no_I was able to gather bits and pieces of intel and from what I could gather Fulcrum is developing a way to use civilians and turn them into cold blooded assassins.

**Sarah:** _curious tone _How is that possible?

**Bryce:** Brainwashing…from what I found out the civilians in question are considered dispensable marks and the only way to activate him or her is by a trigger word or phrase. Once activated the assassin takes out the assigned target.

**Sarah:** So who's the target?

**Bryce:** That I don't know…which is why I need you, Casey, and Chuck's help since he is after all The Intersect.

**Sarah:** _crosses her arms_ I'll talk to them…I'm not guaranteeing anything.

**Bryce:** That's my girl…_smirks_…I know you can do it.

**Sarah:** _gives him a look _How can we contact you?

**Bryce:** Don't worry…I'll contact you. _pauses for a bit as he stares at her _You know…there's something different about you.

**Sarah:** _looks at Bryce _I'm happy and for the first time in my life I've been able to share my feelings with someone.

**Bryce:** Uh Huh…with Chuck I see. What makes him so different from me?

_cut to Sarah walking up and looking him straight in the eyes_

**Sarah:** _an emphatic tone _I trust him.

_cut to Bryce smiling leading him to suddenly grab Sarah, swing her on to her bed, and see him on top of her with his face close to hers_

**Bryce:** _smiling as he looks at the locket that Chuck gave her, opens it, reads it, then looks at her _We'll see

_cut to Bryce getting up, turns around, and heads to the door. As he opens the door you see a knife wiz past him and stick inches away from his ear. Cut to Sarah with an angry look on her face as she sees Bryce close the door behind her. Cut to several moments later in Casey's apartment where you see Team Chuck together. Casey begins to speak_

**Casey:** _smirks _So you're old boyfriend is back in town…looks at Chuck…jealous Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey _Why would I be jealous?

**Casey:** He's probably came back to steal her away?

**Sarah:** _glares at Casey _NO…he isn't. _looks at everybody_ Its Fulcrum related.

**Abe:** _raises right eyebrow _Bryce Larkin…I would like to meet the man who ruined my son's life.

_just as he says that Casey's cell rings leading him to answer it and on the other end is Jayne. Cut to Team Chuck who begin to see an unfamiliar sight of Casey smiling as he is talking to her. Casey notices, stops smiling, and takes the call outside. After few moments you see Sarah reassuring Chuck about how it's over with Bryce with Abe standing next to Chuck patting his shoulder. Suddenly you hear Bryce's voice leading all of them to quickly turn around as they see him standing at the top of the stairs. You then see him walk down the stairs, give look a Abe, and then stand in front of Chuck_

**Bryce:** _looks at Chuck _Chuck

**Chuck:** _looks at Bryce _Bryce

_As soon as Chuck says that you see Casey walk in as he is in the middle of getting off the phone with Jayne. He suddenly sees Bryce, takes out his gun, and shoots Bryce right in the chest with Chuck standing right beside him. Bryce flies across the floor from the impact of the shot and upon seeing that Chuck passes out. The scene ends with a shocked look on both Abe and Sarah's face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a shot of Casey as smoke billows out of his gun. You then cut to Sarah and Abe who have this shocked look on their face leading Sarah to run towards Chuck who is passed out. Abe checks on Bryce and as he does he coughs heavily leading him to open up his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest. Bryce sits up, grimaces in pain, and then begins to speak_

**Bryce:** _looks at Casey _I'm one of the good guys remember?

**Casey:** _looks down at Bryce _I know…for old times sake.

_cut to Casey walking away with a smirk and then you see Sarah at Chuck's side who is passed out on the floor, which Bryce clearly sees_

**Sarah:** _runs her hand through Chuck's hair and pats his cheek _Chuck…chuck…wake up.

_cut to Chuck slowly waking up as he sees Sarah face leading him to smile at her. She smiles back inevitably helping him up from the floor. You see Abe at Bryce's side leading him to speak_

**Abe:** _looks at Bryce as he helps him up _Are you all right young man?

**Bryce:** _looks at Casey_ I'll live _looks at Abe_ Who are you?

**Abe:** Chuck's father…Abraham Bartowski, but you can call me Agent Carmichael.

**Bryce:** _looks at Chuck _You're father…the man you told me back at Stanford abandoned you when you were a kid… is a government agent?

_cut to Chuck with a proud look on his face as he nods_

**Abe:** _smirks _I sure am son and I want to talk to you concerning what you did to my son.

**Casey:** _walks up between Abe and Bryce_ Later…we got bigger fish to fry.

_After a few moments you see Team Chuck and Bryce standing in front of the monitor as you see General Beckman and C.I.A Director Graham come on screen. Beckman begins to speak_

**Beckman:** _looks at Bryce _Agent Larkin…what do you have to report?

**Bryce:** _looks at Beckman _Project Trojan Horse

_cut to Chuck immediately flashing as he sees images of a light switch, the word failure over pictures of you male 'patients' ages between 26-35, Xbox 360, a security cam video of 'patients' going though the brainwash process, and the image of a light switch again_

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it _Project Trojan Horse…Fulcrum's way of brainwashing innocent people to do their dirty work. They take unsuspecting people, place them in a room, and tell them to test out new prototype games, but what they're actually doing is implanting subliminal encoded message within their own version of a particular game to assassinate a specific target with a specific trigger word or phrase. Essentially, they create their very own disposable assassin.

**Bryce:** _looks in amazement _Extraordinary

**Graham:** _looks at Bryce _Extraordinary indeed Agent Larkin. Were you able to find who the possible target may be or a location for that matter?

**Bryce:** Negative…but I what I do know is its somewhere in Los Angeles._looks at Chuck_I was hoping Chuck would help me since he's the super computer.

**Abe:** _looks at Bryce _No thanks to you.

**Bryce:** _looks at Abe _Do you have a problem with me? I think Chuck is big enough to handle his own without dear OLD dad to come to the rescue.

**Abe:** _rolls up sleeves _I'll show you old...

**Beckman:** _chimes in as she looks at Abe and Bryce _Enough!_ looks at Chuck _Mr. Bartowski…I want you to work with Agent Larkin and find out who the possible target could be.

_cut to Chuck reluctantly nodding_

**Sarah:** What are out orders General?

**Graham:** _chimes in _Your orders are for you…Agent Casey…Mr. Carmichael to help Agent Larkin not only find the possible target but also stop their brainwashing operation. You have your orders._screen turns off_

_cut to Casey giving a low growl as he looks at Bryce then walks past him leading him to say something with a smirk on his face_

**Casey:** Congratulations…you're now little fat kid on Team Chuck.

_Bryce just giving a weird look to Casey as Abe and Sarah are somewhat confused concerning that particular reference. The scene ends with a close up of Chuck with his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day with the façade of Buy More and inside you see the employees minus Morgan in line for what seems to be a staff meeting before the store opens. You go down the line seeing Jeff, Lester, Anna, Abe, Casey, and then Chuck walking into camera view in the middle of a discussion_

**Chuck:** _stands in front of his employees _I'm very proud of you guys for working hard during my absence. Casey gave me a progress report and I have to say…at least you all didn't get arrested or _looks at Lester_get back together with ex.

cut to Lester with a reluctant grin on his face

**Jeff:** _chimes in _Speaking of exes…we want to know how is yours doing?

**Chuck:** _looks at Jeff_ Fine...she's now happily married and thousands of miles away in Poland.

_cut to the staff groaning as they give Lester money_

**Jeff:** _handing over money to Lester _This is lame

**Lester:** _smiles as he's being handed money _Yeah…come to papa.

**Chuck:** _looks at Jeff _You guys were actually betting if I got married?

**Lester:** _points at Jeff _He did…I bet that you wouldn't because you have this sense of morality decenscy, and ethics. Things which I don't have.

**Chuck:** _massages his temples and is talking to himself _I know how Big Mike feels now._claps hands together_Okay…get back to work. We're supposed to be getting a shipment of new Xbox games today.

**Anna:** _chimes in _Hey Chuckles…where is Morgan?

**Chuck:** _looks at Anna _I gave him 2 day off. He deserved it.

_cut to Lester walking past chuck counting the money when Chuck takes the money from his hand_

**Lester:** _looks at Chuck _Hey…I earned that!_cut to Chuck taking out disc and waves it in air_Never mind…keep it.  
_cut to Chuck walking away but then stops as he turns around to talk to Lester_

**Chuck:** _points finger in the air _Oh before I forget Lester…I want to talk to you in my office about a certain matter concerning you and my girlfriend.

_cut to Lester's eyes widening as he has this nervous look on his face and then the scene switches from early morning at Buy More to later in the afternoon where you see Morgan in the game arcade at Santa Monica Pier. He's focused playing Silent Scope when the camera cuts to a very exotic looking woman walking in. She's about 5'6, slim build, wearing a pants suit, dark hair, blue cat like eyes, and carrying a black folder. She begins talking to several men, and then handing them cards. She works her way to where Morgan who has just finished playing leading him to turn around and accidentally bump into her. Morgan begins the conversation_

**Morgan:** _flirty tone _My apologies…I was blinded by your hotness?

**Woman:** _looks at Morgan _Thanks…I think. Can I ask you a question?

**Morgan:** If it's about wanting my number…sorry I have a girlfriend.

**Woman:** _laughs _Don't flatter yourself…you're not my type.

**Morgan:** _curious tone _What is your type?

**Woman:** _looks him up and down _Not you…I know that for sure. Look, I work for Mind Games Inc. and we're recruiting people to test games for us and you seem like the gamer type. What's your favorite game?

**Morgan:** _grins _Call of Duty

**Woman:** That's perfect because we're currently field testing our own version of Call of Duty. If you're interested _gives Morgan a card_give me a call and we'll set up an appointment.

**Morgan:** Sweet…I'll definitely do that.

_cut to the woman smiling, turning around to walk away, and then cutting to Morgan watching her walking out of the arcade room. The scene ends with Morgan smiling and then looking at the card which has the phone number and name of the woman which reads: Alecia Madison Company Liaison Mind Games Inc_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins later that evening where you see Chuck enter Ellie's apartment. He grabs a brew from the fridge and heads to his room. Upon entering his room he puts his keys on the dresser and starts to undress when he hears a voice behind him_

**Bryce:** Hey Chuck

_cut to Chuck freaking out a bit_

**Chuck:** _startled tone _Bryce…_looks out in the hallway and closes the door_…what are you doing here? Ellie could have see you or walked in here and she knows you're "dead".

**Bryce:** _stands up _Relax…your sister and her boyfriend..

**Chuck:** _interrupts Bryce_ Fiance…

**Bryce:** Whatever…they're apparently on a date. So they'll probably be out for several hours.

**Chuck:** _turns around to put the rest of things up _What do you want Bryce?

**Bryce:** I want to finally resolve what happened in the past.

**Chuck:** _puts both hands on his dresser, looks down, and then turns around _You want to resolve this…walks towards Bryce…then tell me Bryce did you as my supposed best friend steal Jill away from me or did she come to you because I really want to know. I want the truth. _starts speaking Klingon in a more forceful tone_

_cut to Bryce responding back in Klingon_

**Bryce:** The truth…the truth is she came to me and talked to me about how things weren't going so well between the two of you. She mentioned that you seemed to not notice there were problems in the relationship because you were in her own words blinded by love. That's when she told me that she was pregnant with your baby and lets straighten this out once for all I never stole her away from you. She left you.

**Chuck:** _nods head _Okay…that's what Jill said so your stories match up.

**Bryce:** _looks at Chuck _What? You saw Jill? How is she doing? How old is your son?

**Chuck:** She's doing fine. She's head computer analyst for one of the C.I.A's front companies in Italy_cut to Bryce giving a weird look_Don't ask…it's a long story. Charlie is 5 and he's not my son…he's Allan Watterman's.

**Bryce:** You got to be kidding me…that arrogant douche bag from our Stanford days had a kid with Jill.

**Chuck:** Oh…did I forget to mention he's also involved in insider trading and has offshore accounts in the Cayman Islands?

**Bryce:** Well if you ask me he and Jill deserve each other. _cut to Bryce and Chuck laughing _So…are we good?

**Chuck:** _sighs _Yeah…we are.

_cut to both of them giving a fist tap. Chuck turns around to change and Bryce is about to leave when he stops at the door_

**Bryce:** _looks straight ahead _I know about you and Sarah

**Chuck:** _stops untying his tie _Then you should know I asked her to marry me.

**Bryce:** _turning around _Is that right. Tell me…do you think you both of you can make it work knowing her past? What she did as a spy before she met you? Seducing other men in order to get the job done and to be perfectly honest I don't see a marriage happening? Has she said yes…better yet have you two even…

**Chuck:** _angered town as he points at Bryce _That's none of your damn business.

_cut to Bryce walking up to Chuck with a smirk on his face_

**Bryce:** I thought so…Sarah needs a protector not someone who always needs protecting._cut to Chuck punching Bryce in the face leading him to wave his hand in the air because of the pain. He starts massaging it and then cut to Bryce who is bleeding from the mouth_You know I'm right.

**Chuck:** We'll help you, but once this mission is over get out of my life and Sarah's.

_Cut to Bryce wiping away the blood from his lip, smirks, and then leaves via the front door. You see Chuck sitting on his bed with an angry look on his face and after a few minutes Morgan enters through the window leading him to speak when he sees Chuck_

**Morgan:** _grins _Dude…I got some primo news for both of us.

**Chuck:** _doesn't look at Morgan _Not now Morgan.

**Morgan:** Chuck…

**Chuck:** _stands up and yells at Morgan _I don't have time for this right now…get out!

_Morgan leaves the way he entered, but a little less enthusiastic after being yelled at by his best friend for reasons unbeknownst to him. The scene ends with a dejected Chuck picking up one of the dinosaurs on top his stereo, squeezing it with both hands, and then throwing it again his wall_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day at the Buy More Home Theatre Room where you see Team Chuck minus Abe and Bryce standing in front of monitor. You can visibly see a perturbed Chuck isn't looking at Bryce who is sporting a nice cut on his lip, which Sarah notices/ They all look at Beckman and Graham who are in the middle of discussing more about the mission_

**Beckman:** According to our intel, Fulcrum is using some sort of a gaming facility as a front to create their assassins.

**Casey:** Great…any idea which one General?

**Beckman:** That's not my job Agent Casey to find out…it's yours.

_cut to Casey giving a low growl_

**Graham: **You better get to work then because the clock is ticking on this.

**Sarah:** We'll get on it immediately General.

**Bryce:** The quicker we get this job done…the quicker I can get out of here.

_cut to Chuck just glaring at Bryce_

**Graham:** _serious tone _It's imperative we take this particular operation down because this type of threat because we're talking about innocent civilians here people.

_The scene switches from The Buy More Home Theatre Room to the lobby of Mind Games Inc. where you see Morgan sitting down in a chair waiting. Suddenly you see the woman that Morgan met yesterday, Alecia Madison, walking up with two fairly big dudes and greeting him. They exchange pleasantries and Alecia escorts Morgan to the area where they are testing games. When they enter the area he sees other guys testing games as well only there are no televisions. Instead, the game testers are wearing VR Helmets on their heads with a controller attached to an Xbox 360. They place Morgan in a comfortable chair and let him begin to play the game. He's doing very well and after a while you see Alecia leave the room and after a few moments you cut to her in an observation area where you see her reviewing everybody standing next to someone but you don't see their face. She begins to speak_

**Alecia: **_grins_ We have found several more potential candidates for Project Trojan Horse and after looking at their brainwave functions…we think this manpoints to the picture of Morgan on screencan do the job.

**Unkown Person:** Excellent…start the procedure.

_The episode ends with a close up of Morgan as he's continuing to play not knowing he's being prepped to be one of Fulcrums indispensable assassins_

_Fade to Black_


	2. Chapter 2

_The episode begins with a run down of what previously happened as you see the return of Bryce Larkin. After a tense reunion with Sarah in her apartment Bryce meets up with Team Chuck who is greeted by a gunshot to the chest by Casey. He informs them, Beckman, and Graham about Fulcrum's plan to create innocent civilians as indispensable assassins. You then see a scene at the Santa Monica Pier where Morgan meets a woman who is recruiting guys to be game testers not knowing there is evil afoot. Cut to a tense, as well as, heated moment between Chuck and Bryce not only leading to Chuck punching him, but also causing him to lash out at Morgan. The last thing you see is Alecia Madison escorting Morgan to the 5 floor of Mind Games Inc. where he field tests their version of Call Of Duty with the use of a VR Helmet. The scene begins in the observation room above with an unknown person whose face you don't see and Alecia talking to Morgan below through the VR Helmet as she's about to initiate the brainwashing process_

**Alecia:** _speaks into the microphone _Mr. Grimes…how are you fairing? What do you think of our game?  
_cut to animated Morgan as he's getting into the game_

**Morgan:** _with a smile on his face _Call me Morgan and as my friend The Captain would say…awesome!

**Alecia:** _laughs _That's good to hear Morgan. I'm monitoring your progress up here and getting excellent results. I just want to let you know that I'm going to adjust the level of difficulty on the game and if you start visually experiencing some glitches within your VR Helmet…ignore it. Just basically working out the kinks because we're basically a new company and we want to be innovative and one of a kind. You know…different from all the rest.

**Morgan:** _grins _I love challenges…bring it on sister.  
_cut to Alecia looking at the unknown person in the room leading that person to speak_

**Unknown Person:** This Mr. Grimes character is an exceptional find…a true gamer at heart. I have to hand it too you Alecia…you outdid yourself.

**Alecia:** _smiles at the unknown person _Thank you sir.

_cut to the unknown man leaving and then to Alecia who is typing on the keyboard and from Morgan's view point inside the VR Helmet you see on the screen the game he's playing. Morgan after awhile begins to see quick, very specific random images popping up on the screen every few seconds leading Morgan to notice, but he shrugs it off after Alecia told him there may be a few glitches. The scene switches from the testing room of Mind Games Inc. to mid morning at the beach where you see Chuck and Sarah sitting there trying to enjoy the calmness of the crashing waves, but it isn't helping as Sarah begins to speak_

**Sarah:** _looks at the waves as her hair blows in the wind _Why now? Why did Bryce show up when my life is finally going the way I always wanted?

**Chuck:** _looks down and up at the shore_ I don't know…but like any other obstacle we've faced in the past…we'll overcome this one…together.

**Sarah:** _looks down _Chuck…I need you to do something for me.

**Chuck:** _grins _Trust you…I have so far and I'm not going to stop now.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and smiles _I need you to do it again because if we're to put Bryce truly behind us and bring some much needed closure…I need have to talk to him face to face and get things finally resolvcd.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah _Don't you worry, I'll be there right by your side every step of the way.

**Sarah:** _shakes her head _No…_cut to Chuck quickly looking at her_…please…I need to do this alone.

_cut to Chuck giving an understanding, as well as, concerned look to Sarah as he puts her around her inevitably giving a kiss on her forehead. The scene ends with Sarah smiling at him and then puts her head on his shoulder as they try to go back enjoying the beach scenery before them_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at noon with the façade of Buy More and inside you see Abe, Lester and Jeff at the info desk helping customers. You see Casey loading off a Beastmaster to a customer and finally end with Chuck in his office doing some paperwork with the door opened. You then see Anna walk up, knock on the door, leading her to speak_

**Anna:** _looks at Chuck _Chuck…can I talk to you.

**Chuck:** Sure…_stands up and motions for her to sit_…what's up?

**Anna:** _sitting down _You're sister is getting married in a month right?

**Chuck:** _grins as he thinks about it _Yeah…wow…where has the time gone. Wait…how did you hear about it…I haven't told anyone at work or sent the invitations out. By the way, you should be getting yours in the mail soon.

**Anna:** _forced smile _Greeeaaat…anyways…Morgan has been talking about it a lot lately and how he's been given an important job as being one of the ushers.

**Chuck:** _nodding _Yeah…he sure is.

**Anna:** I know he's doing this because of Ellie. You know what I'm sick of being in the shadow of your sister when it comes to competing for his affections.

**Chuck:** _gives Anna a weird look_Excuse me? My sister is not compet…

**Anna:** _interrupts Chuck _I want to talk to her and tell her to stay away from my man once she's married. Can you pass that message along?

**Chuck:** _scratching his head _Okay…when…where?

**Anna:** _stands up and gives Chuck a glaring look _Tonight…your place.

_Anna walks out the door leaving a bewildered look on Chuck's face as he picks up his cell to call his sister. The scene switches from Chuck's office to the conference room at the warehouse where you see Bryce sitting down and then you hear the elevator ding leading the door to open. Sarah steps out, walks over, and stands across the table from Bryce. Bryce begins to speak_

**Bryce:** _stands up _I'm here…what do you want?

**Sarah:** _looks at Bryce _I want to talk about us…I want closure Bryce so that I can move on with my life.

**Bryce:** _shakes head _You want to talk about us? Remember, what you told me in the car when I was being taken in…_cut to Sarah looking at him_…you said you weren't good at talking. What's with the sudden change…wait…let me guess its Chuck.

**Sarah:** Actually, it was you that helped me with that changed.

**Bryce:** _points to himself _Me?

**Sarah:** It was during a mission a while back that went bad and I ended up knocked out for 2 days and to make a long story short I came to terms with certain issues concerning my past, why I hid behind the job, and the fear of sharing my feelings.cut to Bryce giving a look to Sarah as he crosses his armsIn a way, you showed me that the life I've always longed for was deep down in my heart and no matter how much I pushed it aside I couldn't. You see, whether I met Chuck or not my wanting a life, friends, and a family were gradually winning out…so in a way he helped me without even knowing it. What I also realized is that I am in love with him and whatever you say, try, or do can't change my mind.

**Bryce:** _turns around and throws his hands in air _You got to be kidding me.

**Sarah:** No…I'm not kidding and are you even listening to anything I've been saying.

**Bryce:** _turns back around _Yeah…what you're basically saying is Chuck won and he's the better man. I hope you two are very happy with each other.

**Sarah:** You really don't get it do you?

**Bryce:** Apparently not and for the life of me I don't know why we're even having this stupid conversation in the first place.

**Sarah: **Stupid…okay then…tell me the truth. Were you ever actually in love with me or did you love playing with my emotions because you knew how to push my buttons.

_Cut to Bryce giving a dramatic pause as he is looks at Sarah who is waiting for his answer. The scene ends with the camera positioned right in between the both of them as the camera fades out_

_Fade Out_

_The scene returns to mid afternoon at Mind Games Inc. where you see a short clip with Morgan no longer playing the game as you cut to inside the VR helmet and see that he's in a deep trance as the effects of the brainwashing are starting to take effect. The scene switches from there back to Bryce who is standing there about to give his answer to Sarah. The scene begins with Sarah speaking_

**Sarah:** _looks at Bryce _Well…_cut to Bryce about to say something when Sarah's cell phone rings leading her to answer it_Walker here.

**Voice of Casey:** Walker, we may have some leads. Get over to my apartment A.S.A.P.

_cut to Sarah getting off the phone and looking at Bryce_

**Sarah:** I want your answer, but as of right now there are more important matters to attend to. Let's go.

_cut to Bryce who gives a disgruntled sigh as they both leave for Casey's apartment. After a few moments of looking at the cit of Los Angeles from the sky you see Team Chuck and Bryce in the apartment. Casey leads the conversation_

**Casey:** _holds up 4 folders _We have a 4 possible leads on where Fulcrum may be doing their own version of the Manchurian Candidate. There are 4 locations sprawled across the city of Los Angeles. So here's how it going to go…

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey _Wait…why are you deciding where we go.

**Casey:** Because Bartowski…I haven't shot anybody in awhile and I feel a bit irritable. So, if you don't want to be the first one to get shot I suggest you take what I give you.

**Chuck:** _points finger in the air _And where am I going?

**Casey:** _looks at Abe _Carmichael you get Lincoln Blvd in Playa Vista

**Abe:** _takes file _I'm on my way

_cut to Abe heading out the door leaving Sarah, Chuck, Bryce, and Casey left_

**Casey:**_looks at Bryce _Larkin you take the one in West Los Angeles. _cut to Bryce giving Casey a look as he grabs the folder from him then glances at Sarah before he heads out the door_ Chuck you're with me as we check out Santa Monica.

_cut to Sarah interrupting Casey_

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey _Why is Chuck going with you.

_cut to Chuck looking at Sarah and then at Casey wanting to know that same question_

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah _Walker…right now as I see it, you're old boyfriend has you a bit off balance…you need to stay focused. Don't worry about Bartowski. He'll be safe with me as long as he listen and stays in the car this time.

_cut to Chuck giving Casey a look_

**Sarah: **Fine…where's my location?

**Casey:** _hands Sarah a folder _You have the one in Burbank…a place called Mind Games Inc.  
_cut to all three leaving out the door for their intended destinations leading the scene to switch to the evening at Casa Bartowksi where you see Ellie sitting down on the couch watching television when all of a sudden she hears a knock at the door. When she opens the door Anna is standing there with a forced smile on her face as Ellie begins the conversation_

**Ellie:** _looks at Anna _Hey Anna…Chuck told me you would be stopping by. Come on in. _cut to Anna walking in, steps into the living room, and immediately turns around with her arms crossed _What's up?

**Anna:** _glares at her _You…that's what's up?

**Ellie:** Do you have a problem with me?

**Anna:** I certainly do and it involves you seducing Morgan with your ways.

**Ellie:** _astonished look _And what ways would that be?

**Anna:** Oh you know…like the time you serve him his favorite meal at Thanksgiving dinner…sweet potatoes with marshmallows.

**Ellie:** _holds both hands up _Anna…let me assure you I am not interested in Morgan…he's part of the family whether I like it or not…he's like the annoying little brother who I never really wanted..

**Anna:** _gives a wincing smile _Uh huh…you know what I don't believe you. That's why I going to what I should have done in the first place.

**Ellie:** _backs up a bit _What…fight me?

**Anna:** No…I'm letting go of Morgan…you win. You have the sexiest man I have ever seen.

_cut to Ellie who is both astonished and confused at what Anna just said. The scene ends with a close up of Anna's face as she this look of contempt for the woman who she thinks has the hots for Morgan_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 7pm where you see Sarah pull up to Mind Games Inc. Before entering the building she establishes a cover as a reporter working for You then see her enter the building heading straight towards the info desk_

**Sarah:** _looks at the security guy with a smile _Hello my name is Sarah Carmichael…I'm a reporter with and I'm doing a cover story on this company. May I speak with someone in charge?

**Security Guy:** _gives a serious look to Sarah_One moment miss._cut to him getting on the phone and speaking to someone and after a few seconds he gets off the phone_Someone will be right down to speak with you.

**Sarah:** _smiles _Thank you I very much appreciate it.

_cut to the security giving a head nod and smile back to Sarah. After a few moments of waiting you see Alecia along with same two big dudes walk up_

**Alecia:** _looks at Sarah as she shakes her hand _Ms. Carmichael…I'm the company Liaison for Mind Games Inc. Alecia Madison. How may I be of service to you?

**Sarah:** Well…I'm a reporter for and we are interested in doing a piece on your company. From what we understand you're a fledgling company that is fairly new and would like to make a name for yourself in the gaming industry.

**Alecia:** _gives a courteous smiles _Yes we are…but I'm sorry to inform you we can't do an interview unless you make an appointment andlooking in the company date bookfrom what I can see…yes…you haven't made on.

**Sarah:** _grins _I guess my boss forgot to make it. I apologize.

**Alecia:** No need…things happen. Just make an appointment and we'll have that interview. _looks at Sarah's gold locket _Pretty locket.

**Sarah:** _looks at locket _Yes it is…my boyfriend gave it to me for Valentine's Day.

**Alecia:** _grins _You're a lucky girl.

**Sarah:** Yeah…I am. Anyways, thank you for your time.

**Alecia:** You're welcome.

_cut to Sarah leaving out the door but before she leaves she glances over her shoulder to see Alecia talking security and then the two big dudes in black suits. She has a very serious look on her face giving Sarah the feeling that something is not quite right. She immediately gets in her porche, drives off, and heads towards the back of the building. She gets out, heads towards the door, and picks the lock, opens the door and heads up the stairs. She carefully works her way up and instinctively she heads into the 5th floor where Morgan is currently in. You then see Sarah carefully work her way through the halls when she stumbles upon the observation area. The scene ends when as she is searching for important intel she see on the computer screen Morgan being brainwashed. The scene switches to Chuck and Casey who are head into the Santa Monica are to check out the possible lead. After a bit of silence Chuck beings to talk_

**Chuck:** _looks straight ahead _Casey…do you think Bryce…

**Casey:** _glances at Chuck as he's driving _Yes…

**Chuck:** Well thanks for the vote of confidence.

**Casey:** Look Bartowski…I'm not going to get involved in this love triangle between the three of you…_cut to Chuck with a look of uncertainty_…but I remember a man who told this guy to fight for the woman he loves who he thought died from a bomb, then turned out to be alive, and was going to get married to a Russian mob boss. Let's just say even though this woman is probably halfway around the world with a undercover life, he thanks him for pushing him to go after her.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey _You're welcome man

_cut to Chuck putting his hand on his shoulder_

**Casey:** _gives off a low growl _Don't touch me while I'm driving

**Chuck:** I can do that.

_You then see Chuck looking out the passenger seat with a grin forming on his face. The scene ends back at the observation area where you see Sarah reach Morgan who is not only currently seeing images more rapidly, but there's also a voice that is telling who the potential target is_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as Sarah reaches Morgan. She takes off the VR Helmet and can clearly see that he's out of it. She draws her weapon, helps him up and tries to get him out of the building, but doesn't get very far as she run into Alecia Madison. She places beleaguered Morgan against the wall, stands in front of him, leading Alecia to speak_

**Alecia:** _looks at Sarah _Ms. Carmichael…I though I told you that in order to get an interview you need to make an appointment.

**Sarah:** _points gun at Alecia _Sorry…I just couldn't wait to bring our readers an exclusive.

**Alecia:** _raises her right eyebrow _I'm sorry to hear that because as it now stands you are currently trespassing. So I guess the interview won't happen after all.

**Sarah:** _looks at Alecia as she points her gun at her_ Fine by me…I don't think our readers would be interested in your company brainwashing people, but I think the authorities would. So if you don't mind…I'm taking my friend out of here.

**Alecia:** _grins _I don't think so.

**Sarah:** Why is that?

_You then see Sarah being hit from behind and when she falls to the floor you cut Morgan standing there with a small extinguisher in his hands. Cut Alecia walking over to an unconscious Sarah, bends down, takes her locket, and grins. The scene ends with an upward shot as you see Morgan holding the fire extinguisher as he stands over Sarah_

_Fade to Black_


	3. Chapter 3

_The episode open with a short montage of clips of what previously happened as you see Morgan in the process of being brainwashed and then cut to the beach where you see Chuck and Sarah have a conversation about why Bryce showed up. Sarah then tells Chuck that in order to resolve the situation so that both she and Chuck can move on with their lives she has to talk with him…alone. You then see Anna and Ellie have a discussion about Morgan leading her to give him up, which surprises her. Cut to a talk between Sarah and Bryce as she asks him if he was ever actually in love with her. Finally, you see Sarah walk into Mind Games. Inc. under the guise as a reporter looking for an interview. Cut to an interaction between Alecia and then after several moments you see Sarah sneak into the building where she ends up not only finding Fulcrum's brainwashing operation, but also Morgan as well. She takes him, runs into Alecia, Sarah props him against the wall and stands in front of him with her gun drawn. The last thing you see is Morgan hit Sarah from behind with a small fire extinguisher. The scene begins as you see Sarah with her hands bound and tied behind a chair in the observation room with Morgan who has a emotionless look on his face, Alecia wearing Sarah's gold locket, and the unknown man. Alecia begins to speak_

**Alecia:** _lifts Sarah's chin with her finger to look at her _She certainly isn't a reporter, but she was definitely snooping around. Who are you?  
_cut to Alecia pulling her finger away causing Sarah's head to drop down_

**Unknown Man:** _holds up Sarah's gun _She's a government agent.

**Alecia:** _looks at unknown man then to Sarah_How do you know?

**Unknown Man:** I used to be one my dear and all government agents are given a standard issued M1911 pistol. _points as the camera cuts to Sarah _This young lady posing as a supposed reporter must be either F.B.I., N.S.A, or C.I.A.

**Alecia:** _concerned look on her face _Do you think she had time to contact anyone before she tried to spring Mr. Grimes there.  
_cut to a shot of Morgan just standing there stone faced_

**Unknown Man:** _holds hand up _I don't think so.

**Alecia:** _gives a serious look to an unconscious Sarah _What makes you so sure.

**Unknown Man:** The fact that when you searched her she didn't have a cell phone leading me to believe she left it behind, which is a mistake on her part.

**Alecia:** _grins as she looks at Morgan _What is the connection between her and Mr. Grimes over there?

**Unknown Man:** _low laugh _At this juncture, it's a question to be answered later. As you know we have more important matters to attend to._cut to Alecia nodding_How far along was Mr. Grimes before the process was interrupted?

**Alecia:** _looks at computer screen _About 80 sir. _looks at unknown man _Is that even enough?

**Unknown Man:** That is more than sufficient. Keep in mind, he's basically a dispensable mark who can be easily replaced with someone else._looks at Morgan_Although, from the brainwave patterns you showed me he is a perfect specimen for another project that I had in mind. Oh well..._looks at Alecia_You know what to do.

_cut to Alecia taking Morgan back to the field testing area and there she whispers something in his ear essentially bringing him out of his trance like state. You then see Morgan looking around and then at Alecia. Alecia begins to speak_

**Alecia:** _puts her hand on Morgan's shoulder _You did an excellent job Morgan. As a matter of fact you were able to exceed expectations and rise to the challenge. I'm impressed.

**Morgan:** _grins _Well…you know…I'm a true gamer at heart. Some say I spend more hours in the day playing games than I do working at Buy More along side my boss who is also my best friend.

**Alecia:** _interested look on her face _Really…I must meet your friend. Does he have the same passion in games as you do?

**Morgan:** _thinking _He used to…now all his time his taken with his girlfriend.

**Alecia:** _sympathetic tone _I'm sorry to hear that. In any case, Morgan we thank you for your time and we'll contact you soon because I'm sure we'll have a challenge for you that you'll probably die for.

_You see Alecia smiling as you see her escort an excited Morgan out of the building. The scene ends with an upward silhouette shot of the unknown man and then the unconscious body of Sarah tied up to the chair. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in Santa Monica with the façade of Gray Matters Interactive as you see Chuck and Casey walk out from the elevator into the parking garage. Chuck begins to speak as they head towards the nerd herder_

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey _Well that lead didn't pan out, but you got a phone number out it.

**Casey:** _glares at Chuck _Real funny Bartowski. First off, I'm seeing Jayne and secondly…I don't swing that way.

**Chuck:** _hold both hands up _Hey, I'm just saying keep your options open. He's a good looking dude.

**Casey:** _hands card with phone number to Chuck _If you think he's handsome, why don't you call him and ask him out.

**Chuck:** _puts hands up _Hey, I think he's more into the rugged out door type than the nerdy type. And from what I saw in there if things don't work out with Jayne you'll be set for life with him. He did say he has a condo on the beach…think about it.

_cut to Casey giving a low growl leading Chuck to freak out a bit. Just then Casey's cell phone causing Chuck to have this saved in the nick of time look. After a few seconds he tells him to go to the warehouse then hangs up looking at Chuck_

**Casey:** That was your dad…his lead didn't pan out.

**Chuck:** _concerned look _That leaves Bryce and Sarah. You know…I thought I would never utter those two words in the same sentence.

**Casey:** Get your head in the game Bartowski…we got work to do. Let's go.

_Cut to Casey and Chuck getting into the nerd herder and driving off. The scene switches from the parking garage of Gray Matters Inc. to Morgan walking up to Casa Bartowski. As he walks up to the door it opens leading him to see Anna walk out with Ellie standing in the doorway. Morgan begins the conversation_

**Morgan:** _smiles _Hey Anna Banna _looks at Ellie and waves_ Hey Ellie.

_cut to Anna with a disgusted look on her face as Morgan says her name_

**Ellie:** _looks at Morgan _Chuck isn't here Morgan _looks at her watch_ and I have to be at work in an hour.

**Morgan:** _looks at Ellie _Okay…_looks at Anna_…Hey sweetie, what are you doing here.

**Anna:** _looks at Morgan _I had a talk with Ellie.

_cut to Ellie looking at both of Anna and Morgan leading her to close the door behind her_

**Morgan:** _grins _What did my two favorite women have to talk about?

**Anna:** _looks down and then at Morgan _You

**Morgan:** Oh really… well I…

**Anna:** _interrupts Morgan _Morgan I think we should break up.

**Morgan:** Break up? Why…I don't understand. Ii it because Chuck gave me 2 days off...listen I tried to get you some days off as well but he shot that idea down.

_cut to Ellie inside standing next to the door listening to the conversation and having this look of concern for Morgan. She then walks away leading it to cut back to Anna and Morgan outside_

**Anna:** What? No….I think you know and that's why I'm making the decision to let you go so that you can be with your dream woman.

**Morgan:** Who…Ellie?

**Anna:** _glares at Morgan _No…Jessica Alba…of course Ellie you idiot. I can't compete with her and her sweet potatoes with marshmallows.

**Morgan:** _walking towards _Anna come on.

**Anna:** _backs up_ Morgan…I think we shouldn't see each other.

**Morgan:** What about at work?

**Anna:** We'll just be co-workers…nothing more nothing less.

_cut to Morgan about to say something when Anna walks away leading Morgan. The scene ends with Morgan walking over to the fountain, sits down, and buries his face in his hands_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the observation room where you see Sarah begin to wake up. When she opens her eyes she sees two blurry figures in front of her. After a while the figures becomes clear as day. The unknown man begins to speak_

**Unknown Man:** _looks at Sarah _Ah…I see our guest has woken up. How are you my dear?

**Sarah:** _looks up at Unknown Man _Who are you and where is Morgan?

**Alecia:** _walks past Sarah and then stands beside unknown man_Sir…she does know him. We should eliminate her immediately because she's considered a liability.  
_cut to unknown man holding up his finger towards Alecia_

**Unknown Man:** Calm down…you don't see the grander scheme of things as I do. She's not a liability…as a matter of fact she's our insurance policy. Young lady don't concern yourself with who I am and for your friend Mr. Grimes…let's just say he's now working for us whether he knows it or not.

**Sarah:** He was brainwashed to do Fulcrum's dirty work.

_cut to Alecia walking up, pulling Sarah's head back by her hair, takes out a knife, and places it on her neck_

**Alecia:** She knows about Fulcrum sir. Let me slit her throat.

**Unknown Man:** _sighs _Alecia, let go of the young ladies hair. _cut to Alecia reluctantly doing it as he puts her knife away and steps back_ I'm sorry about that…she's a bit overzealous. Don't get me wrong she's good at her job but has a lot to learn.

**Sarah:** _looks at Alecia wearing her locket _I'm going to need that back.

**Alecia:** _holds locket in her hand _Oh this…I'm planning on keeping it because it looks so much better on me that you.

**Sarah:** _smirks_We'll see.

**Unknown Man:** _points at both Alecia and Sarah _Now play nice kids. Alecia…watch her as I make preparations and notify our people that Project Trojan Horse is in full effect.

_You see the unknown man step out of the room leading the scene to switch from the observation room to the conference room at the warehouse. There you see Abe, Chuck, and Abe talking to each other when they hear the elevator ding leading Bryce to walk out. Abe speaks to him_

**Abe:** Did you find anything?

**Bryce:** Nothing...have you heard from Sarah?

**Casey:** No…She's a big girl Larkin and she's well trained government again that can take care of herself.

**Chuck:** _looks straight ahead _Yeah Bryce…she can take care of herself unlike you who only cares about yourself.

**Bryce:** _looks at Chuck _Tell me how you really feel Chuck.

**Chuck:** _looks at Bryce _From the time you stepped back into my life all you cared about was The Intersect and not how I was doing. You were responsible for getting me kicked out of Stanford.

**Bryce:** _angered tone and points to himself _After I found out that your were being chosen by Professor Fleming for the Omaha Project. You know what…a thank you would be nice because you owe me for saving you.

**Chuck:** I don't owe you a damn thing.

_cut to Chuck standing up and staring eye to eye with Bryce_

**Bryce:** _smirks _When did you start growing a set…maybe all that sexual tension between you and Sarah is getting you all worked up.

_Cut to Chuck lunging towards Bryce leading both of them to fall to the floor. You then see Casey and Abe quickly do damage control as they separate the two. Casey picks up Bryce and pushes him behind him then looks at Abe who is holding a very infuriated Chuck_

**Casey:** _looks at Abe _Take him outside so he can cool off.

_cut to Abe escorting out of the room via the elevator and then back to Casey and Bryce. You see Casey look at Bryce and is about to walk past him when he speaks up_

**Bryce:** _looks at Casey _Thanks Casey

_cut to Casey suddenly grabbing Bryce's neck, chokeslams him on to the conference table, takes out his gun, and sticks right in his face. The scene ends with an angry glaring look on Casey's face and then to Bryce who is looking down the barrel of Casey's gun_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the courtyard where you see Morgan still sitting there and then Ellie emerges from her apartment dressed in her scrubs. She sees Morgan sitting there leading to a short conversation_

**Ellie:** _looks at Morgan _Are you okay?

**Morgan:** _looks down _Anna just told me its over between us.

**Ellie:** This is silly and not to mention stupid…you two will work it out. _looks at watch_I have to go to work. Are you so you are okay?

_cut to Morgan nodding and Ellie about to head out when she suddenly stops. She turns around and talks to Morgan_

**Ellie:** You know what…I can have someone cover my shift. Come on inside and let's talk.

_you see a sad Morgan get up and walk with Ellie into the apartment. The scene switches back to the conference room where you see Casey sticking his gun right in Bryce's face. Bryce speaks up_

**Bryce:** What's the deal? I haven't done anything to you.

**Casey:** _intense look _Yes you have.

**Bryce:** What…why are you of all people suddenly concerned about other people, particularly Chuck and Sarah. You're the type of agent who shoots now, doesn't ask questions later, and doesn't get involved in personal relationships.

**Casey:** I'm not concerned about Chuck and Sarah.

**Bryce:** It sure seems like it.

**Casey:** Listen to me very closely. You see when you mess with my team you mess with me, especially when it concerns Sarah and Chuck. _cut to Bryce clearly paying attention to him_You see Sarah is my partner and when she's not happy…well I'm usually laughing at her expense. Yeah, I like to mess with her when it comes to her relationship with Chuck but I'm only one that can do that, but now you come into the picture and you're disrupting my happiness.

**Bryce:** You're getting soft Casey. I thought you were cold school.

_cut to Casey gripping his gun even harder, and sticks it harder against his face all the while choking him_

**Casey:** I still am and if you if keep talking Larkin and show you just how cold school I am….and this time I'll make sure I'll finish the job.  
_You see a bit of fear in Bryce's eyes as the scene switches from the conference room back to the observation area where you see Alecia and a tied up Sarah who is glaring at her as she reads the inscription inside the locket leading her to speak_

**Alecia:** So…if you truly have a boyfriend…he must love you very much to have these words inscribed in here.  
_cut to Sarah using her watch that has a built in knife cutting the ropes around her wrist_

**Sarah:** Keep talking…its going to be so much fun kicking your ass when I get my hands on you.

**Alecia:** _walks over and looks at her face to face _You know if I had my way you would be dead by now and with you out of the way maybe I'll pay a little visit to see your boyfriend.

_cut to Sarah freeing herself from her bonds leading her to give a smirk to Alecia_

**Sarah:** You know what's funny?

**Alecia:** _curious tone _What?

**Sarah:** The time it took for you talk to me, I was able to free myself.

_cut to Sarah putting her hands up holding the ropes and then smiles at Alecia who doesn't react in time as Sarah bends down, picks up the chair from the front legs, flips it upward towards Alecia all in one fast motion causing her to become disoriented. She stumble back leading Sarah to use the chair once again and hit her in the back causing her to be knocked out. She searches Alecia and finds that she has a phone and before she calls for help she grabs the necklace from around her neck. The scene ends with Sarah calling Team Chuck_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at the warehouse where you hear the elevetor ding leading you to see Chuck and Abe stepping back into the conference room. They see Bryce on the table with Casey sticking his gun in his face. Abe begins to speak_

**Abe:** _gives a weird look _Are we interrupting you two or should we come back later?

_cut to Casey putting away his gun and steps away from Bryce who sits up_

**Casey:** _looks at Bryce and then at Chuck_ What is it Carmichael?

**Chuck:**Its Sarah.

_cut to everybody in the room looking at each other leading the scene to switch back to the observation room where you see a semi unconscious Alecia and Sarah who is preparing to escape. She looks at Alecia one more time and then heads out carefully avoiding detection. As she rounds the corner she immediately encounters several henchmen and commences the beat down. As she is busy beating the living daylights out of them, she doesn't see the unknown man walk up behind her and after a few seconds you see her whole body tense up as you hear what sounds like volts of electricity. She falls to the floor as you see the unknown man stand there with a tazer in his hand. Cut to several minutes later as Chuck, Abe, Casey, and Bryce arriving in a van at Mind Games Inc. in Burbank and heading straight into the building. They are stopped by security and several big men in dark suits. Cut to Casey looking at Chuck who speaks up_

**Chuck:** _points outside_ I know…stay in van.

_cut back to the unknown man standing over Sarah when Alecia stumbles up leading him to speak_

**Unknown Man:** I hope you learned your lesson.

_cut to Alecia grabbing the necklace back from Sarah as is about to say something when one of his henchmen runs up_

**Henchmen:** Sir…we have a situation.

_cut to the security room where you see the Alecia, the unknown man, and the same henchmen with Sarah over her shoulder watch as there is an all out brawl in the lobby. Suddenly you see Casey come on screen giving a security guard a head butt leading the unknown man to not only grunt but speak to Alecia_

**Unknown Man:** Prepare the helicopter for take off and youpoints to henchmen in the room go with her.  
_cut back to the lobby where you see Abe, Casey, and Bryce kicking butt and after a while the bad guys are all laid out. Suddenly you see a team of agents walking in with Chuck following closely behind him leading Casey to look at Chuck and then at the agents_

**Casey:** _waves his finger around in the air _Secure the building and we have one female agent that's been captured. Proceed with caution.

_cut to all the agents scrambling and then to Team Chuck and Bryce heading up the stairs. As they head up the stairs they are met with a barrage of gun fire leading Bryce, Casey, and Abe to return fire. One by one they pick off henchmen inevitably leading them to the second floor. Casey motions for Bryce to head into it. After reaching the third floor he motions for Chuck and Abe to go in and search the area inevitably leaving Casey to go search the floor flour. As he is about to enter the fourth floor, the door to the fifth floor above him flies open as you see the unknown man come out. Casey shouts_

**Casey:** _hugs the wall as he points his gun up _Hold it!

_cut to the unknown man stopping and is about to turn around when all of a sudden two of his henchmen appear firing at Casey giving the opportunity for the unknown man to head to the roof. Casey is able to take out one of the henchmen but is shot in the arm by the other, but before he goes down he takes out the henchmen. The scene ends with Casey slumped down on the stairwell between the 4th and 5th floor bleeding from the gunshot_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as you see Casey on the stairwell after being shot in the arm. He wills himself to get up and starts chasing after the unknown man up the stairs towards the roof. The unknown man reaches the door first and as he's about to head towards the helicopter that has Sarah in it you from an over the shoulder view of Casey busting through the door with his weapon drawn right at him. Casey begins by yelling_

**Casey:** _points gun at man _Freeze…stay wear you are…or not. Just give me a reason to shoot.

**Unknown Man:** _holding both hands in the air with his back to Casey_I see the years have treated you well Casey

**Casey:** _serious tone _Who are you and how do you know my name?

_cut to the unknown man turns around leading Casey to see his face_

**Casey:** _eyes widen _Captain!?

**Captain:** Oh…I'm no longer a Captain anymore. I'm just a man that feels he has been betrayed by the same government that you work for.

**Casey:** _haunted look on his face as he begins to slowly lower his weapon _I saw you die in Chechnya with my own eyes.

**Captain:** _grins as he walks closer _Thing are not always what they appear to be son.

**Casey:** _raises weapon with an angered look on his face _Don't move…tell me why Cappy?

**Captain:** Its simple really…you don't get paid enough if you're the proverbial good guy so I joined up with a team more to my liking.

**Casey:** _serious look as he gives a low growl _Fulcrum

**Captain:** Ah...I see you are familiar with them and their handywork.

**Casey:** Where is Sarah?

**Captain:** So that is the young ladies' name. She's in the helicopter safe and sound...for now.

**Casey:** _points gun at him _Surrender now and let her go.

**Captain:** _shakes head _I'm afraid I can't do that.

_suddenly you see a spray of bullets hitting near Casey's general direction leading him to duck behind a corner. He fires back leading to a gun fight and after a few moments he runs out of ammo, but not Alecia who is still spraying massive amounts of ammo in his direction. Cut to Captain who gets in the helicopter and revs up the engines as Alecia has Casey pinned down. As several moments Captain yells for Alecia to get in while his other henchmen lays down more cover fire so that his boss can escape. After a few seconds the helicopter rises and at that same time Bryce and Abe arrive to help Casey. They easily dispense with the henchmen leading both of them to walk up to Casey_

**Bryce:** _looks around _Where is Sarah?

**Casey:** _stands up and point gun up at the helicopter _Up there

_cut to Chuck voice echoing from the stairwell_

**Voice of Chuck:** Is it safe to come out?

**Abe:** _looks at the doorway _Yeah it is…come on out son.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_Where is Sarah?

**Bryce:** _looks up and then at Chuck_ They took her

**Chuck:** _freaked out look _Aren't we going to call in the Calvary like the air force or something.

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck _By the time they get here, they'll be long gone.

_cut to Chuck freaking out some more_

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey's arm _You've been shot.

**Casey:** _looks at his arm _I'll live...its just a flesh wound. Listen up…we seriously have to regroup

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey _Why?

**Casey:** _looks at helicopter flying away _Things just got a bit more complicated.

_You see a dejected Casey walking away off camera leading Chuck to just stand there as he has his hands up looking at the helicopter flying off in the distance. The scene ends with Alecia, Captain, and unconscious Sarah in the back flying off to who knows where_

_Fade to Black_


	4. Chapter 4

_The episode opens hours later with a regrouped Team Chuck along with Bryce at the warehouse after the unsuccessful mission to rescue Sarah who was being held captive within Mind Games Inc. by two nefarious individuals. Inside the conference room you see Chuck and Abe sitting down with concerned looks on their faces. Suddenly you see Bryce walk into camera view as he looks at Casey who has his back turned to everybody in the room and looks to be in deep thought. Bryce speaks up_

**Bryce:** What going on Casey…why did you say this mission has become a bit more complicated?

_cut to a view of upper torso shot of Casey from the front looking out the window with Abe, Chuck, and Bryce in the background looking at him_

**Casey:** Captain Malcolm Reynolds

**Abe:** Who is he?

**Casey:** _giving a look of reflection _He was my commanding officer when I first joined the Air Force Academy. He was tough as nails and yet had this type demeanor where even though you hated his guts you couldn't help liking the guy, which is probably why he let people call him Mal or Cappy instead of the standard protocol of addressing a superior officer as sir. He took a special interest in me because he saw potential and he essentially became my mentor for my first 2 years in the academy. During my junior year, he was given orders for reassignment leaving me without someone to turn to for sound advice. In any case, after I graduated from the Air Force Academy that's when I was approached by the NSA who informed me that they kept a close on eye me for quite some time.

**Bryce:** _interrupts Casey _Its nice of you to bring us down memory lane Casey, but this doesn't explain why he has Sarah or the fact that he's apparently now affiliated with Fulcrum.

_cut to Casey turning around_

**Casey:** _gives an intense glare to Bryce _I'm getting to that so shut up…oh…if you interrupt me again I'm going to shoot you where you stand and if by chance you're still alive…

**Bryce:** What…you'll shoot me again?

**Casey:** No…Chuck will.

_cut to Chuck quickly looking at Casey then looks at Bryce with a freaked out look_

**Abe:** _looks at everybody _Can we please focus on Malcolm Reynolds instead of who is next line to shoot Bryce.

**Casey:** _looking at Bryce and then at everybody else _Anyways…I found out that Mal was recruited by the NSA and I was handpicked by him to be a part of his partner and once again the teacher and the student are reunited. After a while, there was talk about where his loyalties stood leading him to personally feel bitter…resentful even, but from what I saw it never affected his job. It was during a flyover mission in Chechnya that our plane was shot down and he always told me that if you were ever shot down with your co-pilot to run and if you couldn't run, crawl and if you couldn't crawl, then have someone carry you. With that being said, I was injured and instead of carrying me to safety he sacrificed his own life to save me by leading Chechen soldiers away from my location. With my own eyes I saw them shoot him in cold blood….or so I thought. I still remember the words he said to me and that is in the business we're in trust/look out only for yourself because the people who you think will have your back will end up betraying you. That man…who I deeply respected…received a purple heart for what he did for me…now…I don't know what to think because I never thought in a million years it would be him that would betray me. I think this is his way of getting back at those who he thinks betrayed him.

_cut to Chuck giving a low laugh under his breathe_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_What's so funny Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey _Oh…well…first it was Ilsa…_points to Bryce..._then Bryce…now you're former commanding officer. The one you thought died in explosion…the one you thought you shot and killed…and the mentor you thought was killed in action…its makes you think who else is going to come back from the dead from your past.

_cut to Casey and Bryce giving a you're such an idiot look. Bryce then looks at Casey_

**Bryce:** _serious tone_What's the point Casey.

**Casey:** _giving Bryce a glaring look _The point is…he taught me all that he knows and now that he knows I'm the guy who is going to help try to stop him…its going to get a lot harder than easier from this point on.

_cut to a close up of a serious look on Casey's face as the scene ends with the shot of the helicopter Sarah is in still unconscious as she's being take to God knows where by Malcolm Reynolds and Alecia. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at Casa Bartowski and inside you Ellie and Morgan sitting on the couch. You see Morgan visibly upset as Ellie is sitting off the left of the couch talking to Morgan who is dead center_

**Ellie:** _looks at Morgan _Talk to me Morgan…what's going in that head of yours?

**Morgan:** _slumping on the couch looking straight ahead _You know for so long I've considered myself Steve Urkel and you were my Laura Winslow…_cut to Ellie having this weird looking expression on her face_…and…

**Ellie:** _thinking of a word to say with a smile on her face _Morgan…that is…sweet, but…

**Morgan:** _interrupts her as he looks at Ellie _Let me finish Ellie…_cut to Ellie listening_…In the end, Steve finally got the woman of his dreams after competing with himself who was a much cooler, suave version of himself named Stefan. _starts to ramble on_It does bring up an interesting thought though….

**Ellie:** _chimes in _Morgan!

**Morgan:** _snaps out of it _Oh yeah…fast forwarding to my point. You know for so long I've been chasing you in my own creepy sort of way waiting for you to wear down leading you to realize to dump The Captain and run off with me so we can have a life together. Get married and have kids. You…me…our son Anakin…our daughter Padme…our dog Frodo…

**Ellie:** _chimes in again _Morgan! You're rambling again!

**Morgan:** _looks at Ellie as he clears his throat _Sorry…something in me has changed and its scares me El. When I look at Anna I can't help but smile. I like spending time with her and even though I didn't give off a very good first impression to her parents by puking over the side of the boat…looks at Ellie again…don't ask…anyway…she stayed with me helping to clean my beard. cut to Ellie grinningShe gives me that funny feeling inside my stomach similar to that of downing way too many grape sodas during an all nighter playing Call of Duty. Of course she does give that I will kill you were you stand vibe, which is scary and yet very sexy at the same time.

**Ellie:** _smiles _Morgan…

**Morgan:** What…am I rambling again?

**Ellie:** Yes…but with good reason because you not only like Anna, you're truly in love with her.

**Morgan:** Really? It's a strange feeling because for so long I wanted you to be the woman of my dreams, which you have been and I must say…

**Ellie:** Ewwww…Morgan…

**Morgan:** _puts both hands up _My point is…I've been chasing a dream for so long that I didn't see my dream has already come true and her name is Anna Wu. I know I have taken her for granted at times…

**Ellie:** _chimes in _Do you want some advice like I give Chuck when it comes to Sarah.

**Morgan:** Do I have a choice? _cut to Morgan seeing a glaring smile from Ellie _Okay…give it to me.

**Ellie:** _puts hand on Morgan's shoulder _Don't give up on her even though she has given up on you. Fight for her and show how much you really care.

**Morgan:** _smiles _Thanks sis…_pauses for a second_…does the no touch policy still stand?

_cut to Ellie going into to hug Morgan_

**Ellie:** I'm proud of you Morgan…you're growing up.cut _to Morgan smelling her hair leading her to hear it_Morgan!

**Morgan:** _stands up from the couch _My bad…yes fight for Anna. I will do that.

_cut to Morgan waving to Ellie before she leaves out the door. The scene ends with helicopter landing on a helipad at an undisclosed location_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins the next day and you see the sun rise in the distance. Cut to Sarah who is on the floor in a room where the only source of light is the sun coming through a window, which a single ray of light pierces through slowly waking her up. She's gets up a bit groggy and when she eventually gets her bearings she checks the door only to find out its locked. However there is a window leading her to look through it inevitably seeing Alecia and Malcolm Reynolds. Sarah then begins talking to herself_

**Sarah:** _shields her eyes from the sun _All right Sarah…_looking around_…where are you. Its time to do what you're trained to do and get yourself out of this situation.

_Cut to Malcolm and Alecia having a discussion_

**Alecia:** _looking at Mal _We have our dispensable mark…we have our insurance policy…so what's the next step in our plan boss?

**Malcolm:** _grins _Don't forget my dear…I also encountered my former protégé.

**Alecia:** A cute protégé and if it weren't for the fact that he's on the goody goody side I would ask him out.

**Malcolm:** _raises right eyebrow _Who knows…maybe he can be influenced to our way of thinking.

**Alecia:** I know that look sir.

**Malcolm:** Yes you do and if you'll excuse me…I'm going to make a call to an old friend.

_The scene switches from the undisclosed location to Buy More where you see Chuck in his office, Casey wheeling around several boxes of dvd's to the back, and Abe at the info desk with Anna. You see Morgan walk in, sees Anna, and heads straight for her but before he is about to reach her Jeff and Lester walk up to him, turn him around, and lead him straight to Buy More Home Theatre Room. They sit him down leading Lester to speak as he looks at Morgan_

**Lester:** What do you think you're doing?

**Jeff:** _looks at Lester then at Morgan _I think he was going to get on his hand and knees like a little wussy boy and beg her to take him back.

**Morgan:** _looks at Jeff and Lester _Wrong Felix and Oscar…I'm fighting to get the woman I love back.

**Lester:** Have you learned nothing from what happened with me and my ex-wife? You've been given a get out of jail free card…and now you want to go crawling back to the warden? Are you insane?

**Jeff:** _looks at Morgan _You are the lamest person I know.

**Lester:** You got that right brother. _cut to both of them doing a fist tap _We are not leaving this room until you come to your senses.

**Morgan:** And this coming from a guy who is afraid of pineapples and a guy who really needs therapy to resolve issues about his ex-wife.

_The scene switches from the Buy More Home Theatre where Lester, Jeff and Morgan are at to the back where you see Casey doing inventory on the dvd's he just rolled back there. Suddenly his cell phone rings leading him to answer it leading you to see back and forth shots of them talking to each other. On the other end is his old mentor_

**Malcolm:** How is the NSA treating you son?

**Casey:** Fine...you know for a dead man you sound like in you're good health.

**Malcolm:** Well you know...I've been eating a lot of fiber lately. From the sound of you're voice, it sounds like you've been experience quite a lot of stress. Don't work yourself too hard or you'll become a burn out.

**Casey:** Too late...What do you want Mal?

**Malcolm:** _smiles _Talk about old times and I want you to consider joining my team.

_The scene ends with a close up of Casey's face as he hears the offer that his former mentor has given him_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins with Casey walking into the Buy More Home Theatre Room covering his phone where Lester, Jeff, and Morgan are currently at. Casey tells them to scram leading them to quickly do it. He shuts the curtain and immediately dials up Beckman as he talk to them_

**Casey:** General…I have Captain Reynolds on the other end. I need for your people to trace the call so that we can know where they're keeping Sarah.

**Beckman:** _nods _I'll get our people on it._picks up phone_Priority Alpha 1 alert…put a trace that is currently being received by Major Casey._hangs up and looks at Casey_Keep him on the phone as long as you can.

_cut back to Casey who uncovers his phone and proceeds back to talking with Mal_

**Casey:** _serious look _That's quite an offer you made…a spot on your team. A team associated with the organization I am sworn to stop.

**Malcolm:** Fulcrum pays well…they have a great dental plan coverage and excellent medical benefits because you were the type of agent that had this mindset where you considered broken bones to be acceptable losses.

**Casey:** It enticing, but I'll have to pass. Answer me this…why?

**Malcolm:** You know why. The people you worked for questioned where my loyalties ly. Me…a man who for over 20 years put his blood, sweat, and tears in training soldiers like you to be the very best and bring out their potential in order to protect the greater good. The greater good…what a joke. Does anybody know what the greater good is these days? You see, that starts to get old after a awhile and you have protect a much greater good…retirement. I just took the opportunity to fake my own death with cooperation from my Chechen soldier friends and it was pretty convincing because it certainly has effected after all these years. You see I'm a man who now think he deserves compensation for his years of service for being a puppet for a government that just uses you and then throws you away when you're no longer of use.

**Casey:** _angered tone _That's a lie and you know that.

**Malcolm:** No! That's the truth son.

_cut to Beckman motioning for Casey to keep him on the phone longer_

**Casey:** You know I'm sworn to stop you by any means necessary.

**Malcolm:** And I'm going to do that same as well.

**Casey:** _low laugh _The teacher vs. The student…who will prevail?

**Malcolm:** Casey…if you're tying to stretch our conversation in order to trace my signal…you can't. I have it bouncing around in so many places that by the time you figure out where I am…I'll be long gone.

**Casey:** Mal…wait!

_cut to Mal's phone hanging up leading Casey to scream. Cut to outside of Theatre Room where everybody hears this leading Chuck to quickly head over to calm down Casey. You see Chuck walk in with his back to the monitor and talks to Casey_

**Chuck:** Casey buddy…you all right?

**Beckman:** _chimes in leading Chuck to freak out _He's fine Mr. Bartowski…the trace was inconclusive being that he knew we were tracking him.looks at CaseyWhat about the information that you recovered from Mind Games Inc. Any leads there?

**Casey:** The tech guys are currently going over all the information with a fine tooth comb and if there is anything interesting beside the lists of dispensable assassin's they'll call me.

_just then a look of realization sets in leading Chuck to speak up as Casey and Beckman are having an intense discussion_

**Chuck:** _raises hand in the air _Excuse me…ummm…

**Casey:** _glares at Chuck _What is Bartowski? Are you asking permission to go to the little boys room?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey _No….

**Casey:** Then what is it?

**Chuck:** I know how to find Sarah.

_The scene ends with Beckman and Casey looking at Chuck who quite possibly knows where Sarah is being held at_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins again at the undisclosed location where you see a miffed Mal walking back to the area where Alecia is. He sees pace back and forth like a dog getting ready to attack. Cut to Sarah who knows that Casey is the one man that can do that someone who seems to have it altogether leading her have a smirk on her face. Alecia begins to speak_

**Alecia:** I see thing didn't go quite as you expected.

**Malcolm:** _stops pacing and points at Alecia _They want to mess with me…I will mess with them…Initiate Project Trojan Horse and have our people at the ready for his arrival.

**Alecia:** _smiles _Yes sir.

_The scene switches from the undisclosed location to the break room where you see Morgan, Jeff, and Lester. All three are sitting at the table discussing Morgan's situation_

**Morgan:** _looking at Jeff and Lester _Listen guys…unlike you two who are ending starring in Grumpy Old Men 3…I want to actually live a happy life with Anna.

**Lester:** What happened to you…we were like the Three Musketeers back in the day. You have feelings_you see Lester getting a cold shiver at saying the word_…for Anna of all people…and you want to make a com….a comm….

**Jeff:** Don't say that lame word.

**Morgan:** _looks at Lester _I think the word you're having trouble saying is commitment.

_just then Morgan's cell rings leading him to answer it. While this is happening Jeff and Lester are hatching a plan to keep him away from Anna_

**Lester:** _whispers to Jeff _Okay here is the plan…we take him down and then sit on him.

**Jeff:** _whispers back to Lester_I was think we hit him over the head with a wrench.

**Lester:** Where are we going to get a wrench?

**Jeff:** Large Mart

**Lester:** We don't have time to go to Large Mart.

_cut to Alecia talking to Morgan_

**Alecia:** Morgan…this is Alecia Madison. How are you doing?

**Morgan:** Great…what's up?

**Alecia:** Well I just called to say…

_cut to Morgan who suddenly becomes stone faced leading him to hang up and walk towards the door. Jeff and Lester see Morgan come their way and they try to block him from the doorway, but to no avail. He steps in between them leading Jeff and Lester to grab Morgan's shoulders, which he responds by twisting their arms then flipping them over to the ground so hard they are knocked out by the impact. You see Morgan walk out the break room door to the front exit to the location where he eliminates his target. At the same time, you cut back to the Home Theatre Room where you see Beckman on screen, Casey, and Chuck who is about to reveal how he can find Sarah_

**Beckman:** Mr. Bartowski…do you know to find Agent Walker?

**Casey:** Yea Chuck…did you happen low jack agent Walker without telling us?

**Chuck:** _nervous smile _In a way I did.

_The episode ends with Chuck looking at Beckman and Casey as it then cuts to Sarah sitting down against the wall of her locked room praying that Team Chuck finds her before its too late_

_Fade to Black_


	5. Chapter 5

_The episode opens where it left off as you see Casey and Chuck in the Buy More Home Theatre Room with General Beckman on screen. Beckman and Casey were in the middle of an intense discussion on the next course of action to take when it pertained to the whereabouts of Sarah leading to Chuck to speak up. The scene begins with Chuck about to reveal how they may be able to find Sarah_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck _Spill it Bartowski…how do we find Walker?

_cut to Chuck standing in front of Casey as he has his back to Beckman who is shown in the monitor_

**Chuck:** When General Beckman mentioned that they weren't able to track the signal I just thought of Sarah's gold locket I gave to her for Valentine's Day.

**Beckman:** _clears her throat _Run that by me again Mr. Bartowski.

_cut to Chuck's eye's widening as he slowly turns around giving a freaked out laugh_

**Chuck:** _nervous smile _Oh…yeah…you know for our cover relationship that is in no way real General.

_cut to Beckman raising her right eyebrow leading to Casey to changing the subject as he speaks up_

**Casey:** Chuck what does the gold locket you gave Sarah going to help us locate her.

**Chuck:** Well…I figured that if the locket I gave her were to be ever stolen or lost I would have a way of retrieving it.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck _What did you do Chuck?

**Chuck:** _Chuckish smile _I went to the spy shop in the Buy More plaza and had them install a GPS tracking chip. Hey, with the money I paid for something that means a lot to…_cut to Beckman giving Chuck piercing stare leading him to choose his words wisely_…our not so real fake relationship…I didn't want to take any chances.

**Casey:** _grins_I got to hand it to you Bartowski…you do something like that it makes me forget all the stupid things you said or did in the past.

_cut to Chuck smiling at Casey leading Beckman to speak up_

**Beckman:** Great work Mr. Bartowski…now all we need is the GPS tracking system to locate Agent Walker and take down Malcolm Reynolds.

**Chuck:** _has that deer in the heads like look in his eyes _Ahhh…I don't exactly know where it is.

_cut to General Beckman giving a serious look towards Chuck as Casey closes his eyes as he's massaging his temple and talking to himself_

**Casey:** _gives a big sigh _Suddenly they're all rushing back to me again.

**Chuck:** _points finger in the air _But…but I do know its somewhere in my room. I just need time to find it.

**Beckman:** _serious tone _Time is what we don't have. I seriously urge you Mr. Bartowski to find it for Agent Walker's sake.

**Casey:** _looks at Beckman _Don't worry General, Bartowski will find it or_looks at Chuck with a glare_he'll die trying.

_cut to Chuck with a freaked out look at the tone of how he said those last three words_

**Beckman:** _looks at Casey _Both of you find that tracking system and that is an order._screen turns off_

_cut to Abe walking in making a beeline straight towards Chuck and Casey_

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck _What's going on?

**Chuck:** _looks at Ch_uck Dad…where is Morgan?

**Abe:** I don't know…Lester and Jeff are nowhere to be found either which isn't a surprising fact.

**Casey:** Forget Dumb and Dumber…we need to get back to Ellie's apartment to find something so we can locate Sarah.

**Abe:** _motions them to the door _Go then…I'll stay behind and watch the store.

**Chuck:** _smiles _Thanks dad.

_You see Abe raising and pumping his fist as he sees Chuck and Casey running out of Buy More towards Casa Bartowski. The scene ends with a shot of Alecia wearing Sarah's necklace at the undisclosed location. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the undisclosed location where you see Sarah pacing back and forth in her uncomfy confines of a dingy room. Suddenly you see Malcolm appear in front of the window leading him to open the small slot in order to talk to her_

**Malcolm:** How are you doing Sarah?

**Sarah:** _looks at Mal _I'm hungry. If you don't mind can I get something to eat.

**Malcolm:** _grins _I'll have Alecia bring you something.

_cut to him about to leave when Sarah speaks up_

**Sarah:** Wait…hold on.

**Malcolm:** Yes?

**Sarah:** _curious tone _Why are you doing this? Why brainwash Morgan of all people?

**Malcolm**: Let's just say I used to share the same ideals as you and my former protégé Casey until the government you both work for…that I used to work for…questioned my loyalty. And for your friend Mr. Grimes…well...he's giving his life up for the greater good…mine and not to mention's Fulcrum's.

**Sarah:** _shaking head _You're insane.

**Malcolm:** _laughs _We're all considered insane my dear…it's the level of insanity that you have to worry about. If you'll excuse me, I'll inform Alecia about your food.

_The scene switches from Sarah immediately messing with the light switch panel as Mal is out of sight to Chuck and Casey quickly running into Ellie's apartment. You see Ellie and Awesome sitting on the couch watching tv leading Devon to speak up_

**Awesome:** _looks at Chuck _Whoa Chuckles…where are you and John going in such a hurry?

**Casey:** _chimes in _Chuck lost something and its important that he finds it…its work related. So I offered to help him.

**Ellie:** _smiles at Casey _You're such a sweet guy and very generous of you.

**Awesome:** _points at Casey _That's awesome John…way to help my future brother-in-law in his time of need.

_cut to Casey giving a forced smile_

**Ellie:** Well…I hope you two find it and don't end up tearing up the living room like last time looking for that stupid fish.

**Chuck:** Marlin actually..._cut to Casey giving a low growl_…okay we'll be in my room looking for that thing I need for work.

_cut to Chuck and Casey heading towards his room leading Ellie to say something_

**Ellie:** Try not to break anything!

**Voice of Chuck:** _yells _We won't!

_Cut to Chuck's bedroom where they both stand there leading Casey to speak_

**Casey:** _serious tone _All right Bartowski…with all the secrets you can easily remember stored in that melon of yours…surely you can easily remember where you put a stupid GPS tracking system device in your room.

**Chuck:** _looks around _Let me think…_looks at Casey_…and don't call me Shirley. _cut to Chuck chuckling and Casey just giving him a glaring look _Okay…bad time for a stupid joke..._looking around_…if I were a GPS tracking system where would I be.

**Casey:** _slapping Chuck upside the head _I know where my foot will be if you don't find it. Remember…you're girlfriend is out there and we need to find her before its too late.

_The scene ends with a close up of Chuck as he quickly runs off camera as both he and Casey tear his room apart looking for the GPS tracking system device_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in Chuck's overturned room where they're in the middle of finding the GPS tracking system in order to locate the exact location of Sarah. As they are searching, Bryce climbs through the window leading Casey to draw his weapon_

**Bryce:** _whispers as he holds up hands _Don't shoot its me.

**Casey:** _whispers _Tempting…but there are more important things than shooting you.

**Chuck:** What are you doing here…Ellie is in the living room and if she just happens to walk in here and see you…well you know the rest.

**Bryce:** Relax Chuck…anyways General Beckman informed of the situation…so did you find it yet?

**Chuck:** Does it look like I found it? Why don't you make yourself useful and look over there.

_cut to Bryce giving Chuck a look and then heads towards Chuck's desk. When ruffles through it he stumbles on the ring box and inside is Chuck's mother's wedding ring. He stares at it, looks at Chuck, closes it, and then puts it down. He goes looking elsewhere leading the three to continue searching his room. The scene switches to The Orpheum where under Marquee it reads William Shakespeare's A Mid Summer Night's Dream and then you see one of Malcolm's henchmen walk into camera view talking on his cell phone leading to a back and forth conversation_

**Henchmen:** _looks at the Marquee _Yes…I'm in front of the theatre now.

**Malcolm:** Excellent…has he arrived yet?

**Hechmen:** _holding and looking at a picture of Morgan _Not yet sir.

**Malcolm:** Okay…once he does just give him the package and leave the rest up to him. After the target is eliminated there will be one less thorn in my side to deal with. Sadly, I won't be able to thank Mr. Grimes for his contribution in all this.

_cut to Morgan riding his bike towards the Opheum Theatre still with a stone faced look. The scene switches from Morgan back to Chuck's room as you see his room in shambles looking for the GPS tracking device. You see Chuck's feet sticking out from under his bed when all of a sudden you hear him shout_

**Voice of Chuck:** YES!

_cut to Casey sticking head from closet and Bryce turning around from dumping out clothes from Chuck's dresser leading Casey to speak_

**Casey:** Did you find it?

_cut to Chuck crawling out the other side holding the GPS tracking device, stands up, and holds up for Casey and Bryce to see_

**Bryce:** Turn it on.

_cut to Chuck trying to turn it on but nothing happens leading Casey to speak_

**Casey:** _gives a low growl _What's wrong now Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _nervous tone _I don't…I don't know…wait...hold on just one minute_turns device over, open panel, and shows it to Casey and Bryce_…ahh…no batteries.  
_cut to Casey and Bryce just staring at him_

**Casey:** Well go find some and put them in moron.

_cut to Chuck walking quickly to the kitchen past Ellie and Awesome giving a grin/wave, getting batteries, walking back to his room but not before grinning/waving back to Ellie and Awesome who just give a weird look. Chuck comes into his room, places the batteries in, and when he turns it on, a strong blip with a pulsating red dot is shown giving the coordinates 33.94 N degrees…118.131 degrees W_

**Bryce:** _curious tone _Where is that?

**Chuck:** I'll Google it.

_cut to the three at the computer as Chuck types in the coordinates on the keyboard leading them to read the words Downey Insane Asylum in Downey, CA. Casey speaks up_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck and Bryce_That's just thirty minutes away. Let's head to the warehouse and use the helicopter…it will be quicker to get there than by car.

**Bryce:** Are the three…_looks at chuck_…are the two of us going in for Sarah?

**Casey:** _looks at Bryce_All three of us are going in Larkin…including several agents as back up because we have something going for us that Mal doesn't anticipate us having.

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ What?

**Casey:** _smirks_The element of surprise.

_The scene ends with all three heading out the Morgan door and into the nerd herder towards the warehouse where a helicopter awaits to take then straight to Downey Insane Asylum_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the warehouse where you see Bryce and Casey stocking up on weapons as Chuck puts on a bulletproof vest. Chuck sees Casey take out the biggest gun he has ever seen leading him to express how awed he is by it_

**Chuck:** _eyes widen _Whoa

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck _Like it…its an FN(Fabrique National) F2000 with attached laser sight. Its lightweight, compact, and the ammo cartridges are ejected forward and away. I call her Vera.

_cut to Chuck and Bryce who is holding a Steyr AUG(Armee Universal Gewher) looking at Casey then leading Chuck to express a bit of enviousness. Chuck points his finger in the air as Casey speaks up_

**Casey:** _smirks _You want a gun too?

**Chuck:** Look…I know I don't have a good history with guns and the last time I tried shooting one was when Sarah was locked in the freezer at Weinerlicious by Lizzie. I ended up dropping the clip instead of well...you know the rest.

**Bryce:** _looks at Chuck and then at Casey _Are you sure about this Casey…giving him a gun?

_cut to Chuck getting in Bryce's face_

**Chuck:** _intense stare_I have never been sure about anything in my life…especially when it comes to Sarah.  
_cut to Bryce looking into the eyes of a man that is serious leading Casey to physically back up Chuck away from Bryce for his own safety as he has this impressed look on his face_

**Casey:** Okay…calm down killer. Look...we'll start you off small because we don't you end up shooting me, Sarah…_looks at Bryce_…just try not to shoot me and Sarah. _holds up and shows a handgun causing Chuck's eyes to widen _…this a Berreta M9…you..._puts it down and shows him the one he'll be using_…will be using this…a Walther PPK.

**Chuck:** _smiling_ Hey James Bond's gun…pretty awesome.

**Casey:** To make sure you won't shoot yourself…_points to the safety_red means its ready to fire. Got it?

_cut to Chuck nodding and then psyching himself for the rescue mission. All three load head up to the helipad atop the warehouse where instead of seeing a helicopter you see 2 Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawks. Bryce, Chuck, and Casey board one as the several other agents board the other. They both take off leading the scene to switch from the sky above the warehouse to Downey Insane Asylum where you see Alecia bringing Sarah some food she requested from Malcolm Reynolds. Alecia stops at the door, slide the small slot open, talks to Sarah as she unlocks the door holding a gun under the steel tray of food_

**Alecia:** _looks at Sarah_ Step away from the door…back up to the wall.

_cut to Sarah slowly backing away as she distracts Alecia by asking her a question all-the-while holding several wires behind he back_

**Sarah:** Where is your boss?

_cut to Alecia standing in a small puddle as she sets the tray of food and a bottle of water on the floor_

**Alecia:** He's taking care of important business matters…he'll be back shortly.

_cut to Alecia about to back up when Sarah suddenly throws the live wire to the ground leading Alecia to quickly react by having one foot out of the puddle, but not the other as she quickly gets shocked. Unfortunately, she doesn't go down leading her to pick up the steel tray and hit her in the back causing her to hit the door, which knocks her out. Cut to Sarah taking Alecia's gun, looks at her necklace around Alecia's neck she took from her, and begins to speak_

**Sarah:** That's mine

_Cut to Sarah reaching for it about to take it back when suddenly shots are fired in her direction leading her to seek cover and return fire. She was close to getting her necklace back but not avail as she heard Mal's henchmen inform him that she's escaped. You Sarah taking one last look at her necklace before making the decision to escape and live to get it back another day. The scene ends with the shot of the 2 Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawks carrying Chuck, Casey, Bryce and several other agents heading towards Downey Insane Asylum_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Malcolm walking up and standing over Alecia after being informed by one of his henchmen. You see a disappointed look on his face as he picks up a bottled water, opens it, take a sip, kneels down, and then pour it on her face leading her to come to as she wipes her face. Mal begins to speak_

**Malcolm:** _gives a intense, serious look at Alecia _My dear…unless you want to seek unemployment…permanently….I suggest you get up and find Sarah.  
_cut to Mal helping her up of the ground and then giving her a gun_

**Alecia:** _angered look _She got the jump on me sir…it won't ever happen again.

**Malcolm:** _puts his finger on her lips _No excuses…less talking, more results. _cut to Alecia about to leave when Mal pulls in Alecia for a kiss and after a moment or two you see a smile on her face. As she heads out to go after Sarah Mal calls out to her _Oh…Alecia…_Alecia turns around_…Sarah is no longer regarded as our insurance policy. So have fun and make her death as painful as it can be.

_cut to Mal giving a sinister grin towards Alecia who in turn gives a sinister smile back. Cut to Sarah who is cautiously going down a bad lit hallway as she looks all around her for any sign of henchmen. You see an up close shot of her as she stops for a minute to regroup leading her to talk to herself as she checks the chamber and magazine of the gun_

**Sarah:** _breathing hard _Come on Sarah…keep going...stay alive so you can see Chuck again.

_As she heads out shots are fired in her direction again. She takes cover, returns fire, and when she peaks around the corner she sees its one of Mal's Henchmen. Cut to Alecia hearing those shots and heads towards the sound echoing in the building. Cut back to the fire fight between Sarah and the henchmen where you see her spotting a fire extinguisher near him. She aims and fires at the extinguisher several times causing it to blind the henchmen who inevitably is shot after stumbling out in the open. You then see Sarah head out and she passes some stairs you see Alecia leap out of nowhere and tackle Sarah leading both of them to crash through a window in the area of what seems a catwalk where Alecia's gun falls to the ground below. After a few short moments of tussling on the ground Sarah flips Alecia over her leading both of them to jump back on to their feet quickly going into defensive position. Alecia begins to speak_

**Alecia:** _smirks _You're not getting out of here alive.

**Sarah:** _smirks _We'll see…you and I have some unfinished business. I want my necklace back.

**Alecia:** _holds up necklace around her neck _You want it…come over here and get it.

_You then see Sarah and Alecia start fighting not in the way she did with Lizzie but more in the way she did with La Cuidad. The scene switches from Sarah and Alecia fighting on the catwalk to shot of the 2 Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawks landing several yards from the Downey Insane Asylum. You see Chuck, Bryce, Casey, and several other agents jumping out leading Casey to call everybody in_

**Casey:** _looks at everybody as he yells over the noise of the noise _We're going in hot people…so lock and load!

_cut to a freaked out, nervous, but intense look on Chuck's face as he's going in to save the woman he loves. Cut to Malcolm on the phone with one of his henchmen concerning Morgan. The episode ends with a 4 shot screen as you see a close up of Mal's face, Sarah and Alecia duking it out high on the catwalk, Morgan riding up to the Orpheum Theater, and Chuck, Casey, Bryce along with several other agents going in for the thrilling conclusion_

_Fade To Black_


	6. Chapter 6

_The episode begins where it left off as you see a close up shot Mal's face, Morgan riding up to the Orpheum Theater Sarah and Alecia in all out fight high on a catwalk, as well as, 2 Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawks landing several yards from the Downey Insane Asylum leading Chuck, Casey, Bryce and several other agents to jump out. After some words from Casey they head in. The scene begins with Mal on the phone with his henchmen at the Orpheum theater as they have a short back and forth conversation_

**Malcolm:** _intense look _So…are guest has arrived…excellent.

**Henchmen:** Yes sir.

**Malcolm:** Remember…just give him the package and he'll do the rest.

_cut to the Malcolm hanging up and then to the henchmen who stands there as a stone faced Morgan walks up to him. He hands him the package leading him to walk right past him to the back of the Orpheum Theater. Cut to Sarah and Alecia high on a catwalk in the defensive position where they have a discussion going on in a farily wide area where they circle each other. Alecia is the first to speak_

**Aleica:** _points at Sarah _I should have killed you when I first had the chance. It would have saved me the aggravation of dealing with you now.

**Sarah:** Do you know what your problem is?

**Aleica:** _raising right eyebrow _What might that be?

**Sarah:** You're all talk and not enough action.

_cut to Alecia taking out a knife from behind her leading her to lick the blade_

**Aleica:** _points knife at her _I'll show you action.

_You suddenly see Alecia run off camera towards Sarah leading the scene to switch to the outside of the Downey Insane Asylum about several hundred feet away from the building where you see Casey, Chuck, Bryce, and several other agents on a crouch position as they assess the situation at hand to determine how many people their dealing with. Cut to Casey looking through some binoculars when Bryce speaks up_

**Bryce:** _looks at the Asylum then Casey _How many are there?

**Casey:** In total…6. 2 on the roof…and 4 patrolling on the ground.

_cut to Casey looking at one of the agents and tells him to take the two on the roof out. The agents proceeds to set up his Subsonic 308 Remington Sniper Rifle with Suppressor Silencer. After a few moments you gets into position leading you to see the agents point of view as he's looking through the scope. Cut to the first henchmen goes down with no problem leading him to fall to the ground causing the henchmen to hear it and walk over to see what's going on. He checks him, sees the shot hit right between the eyes, leading to stand up and about to call it in when he's taken down with a shot between the eyes. The agent speaks up_

**Agent 1:** _looks at Casey_ 2 down sir.

_cut to Casey nodding and motioning for the agents to split up as Casey, Bryce, and Chuck to go in one direction while the other agents going the other way as they will meet up at the front door of the Asylum. After a few moments you see 2 henchmen walking the grounds when all of sudden Casey appears and breaks the first henchmen's neck causing the other henchmen to run up but is stopped by Bryce who not only clothes lines him but takes out a knife and sticks it into his chest. Chuck steps out, sees the dead bodies, and his this look as if he's about to puke, but doesn't. Cut to Casey who is informed that the other two henchmen have been dispatched without any complications. You see everybody eventually meet up at the front door leading Casey to motion for everybody to get into position as he points to one of the agents who steps to the front of the door sticking a C4 explosive to it. Cut to Malcolm talking on the phone, henchmen relaxing/talking with each other, and one henchmen walking by the door when all of sudden the door explodes leading the henchmen in front of it to blown back by the impact causing him to be killed instantly. Malcolm not only hears the explosion but feels it as well leading him to have this wtf look. Cut to Team Chuck, Bryce, and the other agents storming through the smoke taking out everybody in their path leading Casey to yell out something_

**Casey:** Honey…we're home!

_Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins inside the break room at Buy More where you see a close up shot of Jeff and Lester on the floor. You suddenly see both of them being slapped in the face by someone leading to gradually wake up, but their vision is somewhat blurred as Lester sees a dark figure standing over them leading him to scream panic_

**Lester:** _holding up hands with his eyes closed _I'm not ready for you to take me death…I got so much to live for. I'm young and viral…take this guy…_points to Jeff_…he's old and decrepit.

_cut to Jeff whose eyes are widen open clearly focused and doesn't see death, but Anna hovering above them leading him to look at Lester_

**Jeff:** _hits Lester on his chest _Open your eyes dilweed…its not death…its just Anna.

**Lester:** _eyes still closed_Same thing…they're both scary in their own right.

_cut to Anna giving Lester a nipple twister leading him to give a high pitched scream like a little girl to the point that Abe comes running in. Cut to Anna who is now standing up in between Lester and Jeff_

**Abe:** _looks at Anna _Who in the blue blazes…

**Anna:** _chimes in as she points down at Jeff _Not Shirley that's for sure…but his partner in crime…_point to Lester_…Laverne.  
_cut to Anna giving another nipple twister to Lester for the death comment and then standing back. You then see Abe help the two up and speaking to the both of them_

**Abe:** So this is where you two have been…sleeping on the job?

**Jeff:** _glazed look in his eyes _We weren't sleeping…this time.

**Lester:** _massaging his pectoral area _Yeah…oww…we were assaulted by Morgan. He went all Jett Li on us all of a sudden.

**Anna:** _smirks _He did that…to you?

_cut to Anna giving laughing at them as Jeff and Lester lick their wounds. You then see Anna have an impressed look on her face_

**Abe:** _look of disbelief _Morgan…the same Morgan who two weeks ago was beat up by little girl who he taunted after he won challenging her in a game of Guitar Heroes. I don't believe you.

**Lester:** _continuing to massage his pectoral area _Fine…don't believe me…_looks at Jeff_…Jeff take me to the hospital...I think Anna may have twisted both my nipples off.

_you see Jeff and Lester walking out of the break room as you see a shot of Anna smirking. The scene switches from the break room at Buy More to The Orpheum Theater where you see Morgan going up into the rafters a couple hours before the show starts to set up in order to eliminate his intended target. The scene switches from The Orpheum Theater to Downey Insane Asylum where you see Casey directing traffic_

**Casey:** I'll take the 3rd floor…Larkin and Bartwoski 4th…all other agents…fan out. Remember…there is a captured agent somewhere in this building….MOVE!

_cut to everybody scrambling as they all head in different direction leading the scene to switch high on the catwalk where you see Alecia running at Sarah with a knife. You see her yielding the knife in an expert type fashion that see Sarah has this look on her face as if it reads she seriously underestimated this chick. She continues to defend herself from the knife wielding woman as she rolls over Alecia's back to avoid getting stabbed by her. The unrelenting attack continues as Alecia has this aggressively determined look to take Sarah out at all costs. You then see Alecia run in for an attack leading Sarah to fall backwards but she instinctively flips her over with her feet against her stomach inevitably knocking the wind out of her. Sarah jumps up to her feet and as she turns around she unfortunately sees her back on her feet leading to Alecia to speak_

**Alecia:** _frustrated tone as she's breathing hard _Why don't you just die?

**Sarah:** _smirks as she's breathing hard _You first

_cut to Sarah holding out her right hand and giving the motion to come and get me leading Alecia to attack. She is about to when she suddenly takes off the necklace, shows it Sarah, and then throws it over the side leading you to see the necklace fall and eventually then land at the edge of one of the broken windows in the glass ceiling below. Cut to Sarah who has this look as if a part of herself was thrown over the side and then you see Alecia with a smirk on her face as she goes after her. After a few moments of dodging and weaving you see Alecia cut Sarah leading her to back away as she sees the blood dripping from the wound. The scene ends with Alecia wiping the blade off with her finger, tasting it, and then going in for more_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Casey on the 3rd floor hallway with weapon drawn scanning the area checking each room for any sign of his partner Sarah all-the-while taking about henchmen left and right. After a minute or two shots ring out relentlessly towards his direction nearly hitting him leading him to take cover. He responds by relentlessly shooting back as well and after a while you cut to Casey talking to himself_

**Casey:** _smirks _You have been in tougher scrapes than this…come on. Compared to Kosovo, Prague, and Istanbul this is a cake walk.

_cut to Casey's self conversation with himself broken up by a familiar voice. You see a back and forth shot as they have a conversation_

**Voice of Mal:** _yells up the hall_ Talking to yourself I see…and they supposedly say I'm insane.

**Casey:** _yells down the hall_ Yeah well…you can't escape Mal…so why don't you give up. What's you're answer?

_cut to shots fired in his direction leading to pieces of the cailing to fall on Casey_

**Mal:** _yells_ How's that for my answer?

**Casey:** _yells_ Sorry…I didn't hear you over the gun fire…can you give me your answer again?

**Mal:** _yells _When did you become such a pain the ass?

**Casey:** _yells_ When I met you…after all I learned from the master.

_cut to Mal shooting again leading Casey to respond back as well but his gun doesn't respond. He grunts, throws down the gun, and after getting sprayed with several more rounds in his direction Mal's gun clicks, which Casey hears. You see Mal take out a cartridge and in that time span cut to Casey who hears takes the opportunity to strike by quickly getting up and runs down the hall in the direction of Mal who has his back against the wall in the middle of changing cartridges. He stands up, turns around, and just as he sticks in the cartridge he looks up he sees Casey lunging at him leading both of them fall to the floor to where they not only begin punching each other, but start wrestling with Machine gun to the point where they choke each other with it. They exchange elbows, knees, and punches leading Mal to hit the arm that Mal shot causing Casey to grimace in pain, but fights through it. After a while they both end up near a reinforced glass ceiling and cut to a view of the room you see its some sort of lounge area. Cut back to Casey and Mal where they find their way on to the glass ceiling still wrestling with the machine gun in a circular pattern to the point where its aimed downward leading it fire hitting the glass ceiling. After a while, you hear the glass ceiling start to crack as the shear the weight of both them causes it break under causing both of them look at each other then fall to the 2nd floor below crashing on top of table where ultimately see their seemingly lifeless bodies sprawled out. The scene switches from Casey and Mal to Chuck and Bryce who are on the 4th floor looking for any sign of Sarah. You see Bryce in the lead with Chuck several feet behind him tightly holding the gun Casey gave him all-the-while having that I don't want to be shot look on his face. Suddenly something falls in front of Bryce's feet leading him to stop, pick it up, sees that it's the gold locket, and then looks up. You then see Chuck who is walking backwards bump into him. Bryce sticks the locket in his pocket and at the same time he does that Chuck bumps into him leading him to speak up_  
**Chuck:** _looks at Bryce_Why did you stop?

**Bryce:** _points up _Sarah

_cut to both of them looking up to see Sarah through a glass ceiling still duking it out with Alecia leading Chuck to about run up to the 5th floor, but Bryce grabs him by the left arm_

**Bryce:** _looks at Chuck _What do you think you're doing?

**Chuck:** I'm going to help her!

**Bryce:** _points finger at Chuck _You are going to end up getting her killed. At least stop and think for a minute.

**Chuck:** _glares at Bryce _I'm done thinking!

**Chuck:** _rips his arm away from Bryce's grip _You can stay here for all I care, but me…I'm going up there and nothing you say or do will stop me.

_cut to Bryce seeing the intensity in his eyes, which is a look he has never seen before. After a moment or two, you see Chuck run down the hall, turns, and then run up the stairs. Cut to Bryce who says something under his breath_

**Bryce:** Idiot

_The scene ends with a shot of Chuck running full tilt up the stairs with gun in hand and cut back to Bryce who looks up then runs off camera presumably to chase after Chuck_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins on the catwalk where you see Sarah and Alecia still battling it out. You see Sarah with a cut on her arm but it doesn't stop her from kicking butt. They're both trading punches and kicks when the knife Alecia is holding is kicked out of her hands and lands a few feet away giving Sarah the opportunity to go after it. You see Alecia having the same thought, but as she goes for it she's stopped by a back leg sweep by Sarah leading her to fall on face leaving her a but stunned. As he goes for the knife that's when Chuck arrives calling out her name_

**Chuck:** Sarah!

**Sarah:** _turns around _Chuck!

**Chuck:** Are you okay?

**Sarah:** I'm fi….

_As she is about to say the word fine Alecia pops up and grabs her from behind leading them to back up a bit. They struggle side to side as Sarah back up to the rails causing Alecia to hit her back but it causes her to hold on even tighter as she goes for the knife. Cut to Chuck who is looking on with concern as he sees Sarah looking to him leading her to do a front leg kick that hits Alecia's head causing her to stumble backwards inevitably releasing her hold on Sarah causing her to flip over to the side. However, before she does completely fall over to the side she grabs Sarah's shirt leading both of them to fall over causing Chuck's eyes widen as he screams out_

**Chuck:** NOOOOO!!

_Cut to Chuck about to run over to when he's met with gun fire from across the way by two of Malcolm's remaining henchmen. Suddenly you hear Sarah's voice and then cut to her and Alecia dangling on the side of catwalk continuing to fight each other. You then see Chuck run towards her as a hail of gun fire is directed towards him. As he is running he trips and when he looks up see from henchmen's point of view his sights set on killing him. As he is about to pull the trigger you hear a shot ring out causing the 1st henchmen to fall to the ground below. When Chuck looks back he sees Bryce crouched in the door way leading him to speak up_

**Bryce:** _looks at Chuck _Do what you got to do…I'll cover you.  
_cut to Chuck look at Bryce, looks at Sarah, gets up, and as he gets to her he lunges forward in order to grab hold on to Sarah's wrists as Bryce deal with the last remaining henchmen. As Bryce is dealing with him he hears Chuck talk to Sarah. Sarah begins to speak_

**Sarah:** _looks up at Chuck _What took you so long?

**Chuck:** _smiles _Sorry about that…better late than never. I'm here now…I got you. I'm never letting go…you hear me I promise you I'm never letting go._kisses Sarah's hand_ I love you and if you die on me now I'll never live with myself.

_cut to Alecia with angered, determined look on her face as he is trying to pull her down in order for both of them to fall to their death_

**Sarah:** _looks down and looks up at Chuck _I love you too…I knew you were coming for me. I just kept holding to the thought of seeing your face again. Wait…hold on to me real tight so I can take care of something?

**Chuck:** What are you going to do?

**Sarah:** _looks up at Chuck and then down at Alecia _I'm about to cut off some extra weight

_cut to Chuck hold her left wrist with both his hands as tight as he can as she takes the knife in her right hand and starts blindly slashing into Alecia arms causing her to scream out to the point where she eventually lets go. You see an up close shot of her face as he falls through the glass window below to her death. Cut to Bryce finally taking care of the henchmen and when he puts down his gun he looks at Chuck pull Sarah up leading both of them hugging then kissing each other. You see Bryce look at the two of them, turns around, and heads out. The scene ends as it switches from the catwalk to the second floor where you see only Casey's body laid out on the floor, but the question is where is Mal?_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins outside the Downey Insane Asylum where you see Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce standing around as the other agents deal with the aftermath inside. You then hear Sarah speak up_

**Sarah:** I wonder where Casey is?

**Chuck:** _smirks _You know him…he's probably beating up somebody…or shooting him the leg. He'll be coming out of that door with a smile on his face. Just you wait.

**Sarah:** _smiles _Oh is that right?

**Chuck:** Yes ma'am

_cut to Sarah pulling him in for a kiss leading Bryce to turn around not wanting to see the public display of affection between the two of them. Suddenly you hear a scream leading all three of them to look and when they do its Malcolm holding up a Beretta M9 directly pointed at them. You see Chuck swing Sarah behind him and Bryce take out his gun and just as he's about to pull the trigger, you hear2 shots ring out. Cut to a front torso shot of Malcolm where you see blood soaking through as he points his gun in the air firing off 2 rounds. He drops down to the ground off camera and in the background you see Casey battered and bruised but still strong enough to kill his former mentor. He walks up leading Chuck and Sarah to run over to him as Bryce simply takes his sweet time to get over to him. Chuck speaks up_

**Chuck:** Casey…buddy…you okay?

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck _I'm fine Bartowski _looks at Sarah _What's up Sarah.

**Sarah:** _smiles as she puts his hands on his shoulder _Hey partner…thanks for coming to my rescue.

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah _Are you going to get all emotional on me Walker?

**Sarah:** Why…because you don't want to deal with as you like to call it my "lady feelings"?

**Casey:** Yeah….and the fact if I had to babysit Bartowski for one more day I would have killed him myself. And you're welcome.take a deep breathe in/outMan…a bottle of whiskey sure would be good right now.

_cut to Sarah and Chuck smiling at Casey with Bryce just looking at him_

**Chuck:** Oh…come on big guy…I wasn't that bad. Hey, if it wasn't for the locket we wouldn't be standing here right?

_cut to Chuck slapping in the arm that was wounded leading him to growl leading Chuck to stand behind Sarah_

**Sarah:** _looks at Sarah _What about the locket?

**Chuck:** I'll explain it to you later.

**Sarah:** Speaking of the locket…I lost it and I know how it meant to you giving it to me.

**Chuck:** _holds hands up _The locket doesn't matter…what matters is that you are safe and sound with me by my side.

**Bryce:** I think I'm going to be sick.

**Casey:** _looks at Bryce _Finally…its one thing we share something in common.

_Cut to Malcolm's body and close up to his face when suddenly you see his eyes open leading him to sit up and aim his gun at whoever is closest…namely Chuck. Out of the corner of his eye, Bryce sees him pointing the gun at Chuck and when Malcolm pulls the trigger Bryce steps in front of Chuck. You see Bryce get hit in the right arm and in the left leg. You see Chuck catch Bryce as they go down at the same time on the ground leading Casey to draw his weapon but before he pulls the trigger Chuck fires off first with all the rounds that were in the Walther PPK that Casey gave him inevitably killing Mal. You see Casey standing there with a impressed look on his face as he sees Chuck holding on to Bryce as Sarah checks on both of them. Suddenly Casey's phone rings and after several minutes you see a serious look come over his face. The scene ends with Chuck and Sarah looking at each other then at Casey with concern_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with sun setting in the horizon as you see in air as you see a Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk on route to somewhere and inside you see Casey, Chuck, and Sarah minus Bryce who was left back in Downey Insane Asylum being treated for gun shot wounds to his right arm and left leg. All three are wearing head phones to better communicate with each other. Casey begins to speak up_

**Casey:** All right…the NSA containment team will be at the Orpheum Theater soon shortly. They'll keep Morgan inside long enough for us to stop him from accomplishing his mission…if he hasn't already done so.

**Chuck:** _look of disbelief _I can't believe Fulcrum used him for Project Trojan Horse.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck _Believe it…I stumbled upon their plan and tried to contact you guys, but I was unfortunately captured.

**Chuck:** So who is Morgan's target?

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck and Sarah_Retired Air Force General Marcus Washburn…he was one of the main men that questioned Malcolm's loyalty. After all these years…he's harbored so much resentment towards him that to show his undying gratitude by sending Morgan do his dirty work. To be killed by a video game nerd…absolutely humiliating._cut to Chuck giving a look to Casey_If we don't get to Washburn soon, Mal is going to have the last laugh from his grave.

_Suddenly you hear the pilot look back and tell Team Chuck that their ETA to the Orpheum Theater is about 20 minutes. You then see a look of concern on Chuck's face as the scene switches to the Orpheum Theater where you see patrons going into the main doors to find their seats, including Washburn along with his wife walking upstairs to be seated in those special reserved seats that a select few can sit in. Cut back to Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk as you see it off in the distance close to the its intended location. Cut back to inside the Orpheum Theater where everybody is seated leading the lights to lower. You then see Morgan appear concealed in the rafters holding a M40A3 sniper rifle with silencer attachment. Cut to Team Chuck finally arriving in silence mode, hovering above the roof, and then rope repelling down. You then hear Casey yell something as they open the roof door and head down into the building_

**Casey:** Where is Washburn sitting? Okay…on my word…do it!

_cut back to Morgan who sets up the M40A3 sniper rifle and from the view of his scope you see him aim directly at the head of Washburn who is watching the play in progress. You see him put his finger on the trigger and then cut to Casey quickly running into camera telling someone to do it now. Cut to Morgan who is just about to pull the trigger when all the lights go out leading to a big commotion in the darkness. After a few minutes the lights come back on leading a voice coming over the speaker system to say for the patron to stay in their seats as there was an apparent problem in the electrical system. Cut to Morgan's view from his scope as he is no longer sees Washburn sitting there leading him to put down the sniper rifle and take out M1911 gun. He walks over to the ladder, climbs down, and quickly books it towards where Washburn was sitting. Cut to Casey, Chuck, and Sarah leading Washburn along with his wife down a long wide hallway to the safety of lobby area where several agents are awaiting their arrival. Just as their about to get there you see Morgan come out nowhere pointing the gun directly at Washburn who stands in front of his wife leading Casey __to point his gun at Morgan. Suddenly, you see Chuck walk up and stand right in front of Washburn as he looks at Morgan, who still conveys that stone face look. Cut to Sarah speak up_

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck _Chuck what are you doing!?

**Casey:** Bartowski…have you lost your mind!

**Chuck:** _looks straight ahead at Morgan as he talks to Ca_seyCasey…you said he's brainwashed…I think I can be able to get through to him. So, put you're gun and let me talk to him.

_You see Chuck about to reason with a gun toting Morgan as he stands in front of General Washburn. The scene ends with Sarah and Casey who has his drawn gun at Morgan looking on as they witness Chuck put not only his life on the line, but also the intersect as well_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as you see Chuck standing in between Washburn as Morgan hold in his hands a government issued M1911 handgun aimed straight at him. Chuck speaks_

**Chuck:** _points at Case_y Casey don't shoot!

_cut to Sarah who speaks up_

**Sarah:** _lowers her gun_ Lower your weapon Casey!

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah _Are you nuts? You're going to risk the safety of Washburn and leave it in the hands of the one man that may end up getting him by his friend? Real Smart..plus...we lose the intersect.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey _Shut up Casey!

**Chuck:** _looks at straight at Morgan _Yeah…shut up Casey!

_cut to Casey giving a low growl_

**Casey:** All right Bartowski…if you screw this one up I swear…

**Chuck:** _interrupts Casey as he points a finger at him _Kill me later…I'm working here. _cut to Morgan still aiming his gun straight at Chuck who is standing in front of Washburn and his wife _Oh boy.

**Sarah:** Go on Chuck…I have faith in you.

**Casey:** At least one of us does.

_cut to Chuck looking at Casey, nods at Sarah and then speaks to Morgan_

**Chuck:** _looks at Morgan as he walks slowly towards him _Morgan…if you can hear me…its me your best bed Chuck. I know what Fulcrum did to you and I'm telling you man don't do it. You're have a good heart even though you do tend to get me into trouble, but you have the best of intentions. You were always there for me man and I consider you my wingman. If I'm Maverick…you buddy are Goose. _cut to Morgan still looking stone faced_Don't do this Morgan…damn it…we've been through so much together and you've been there for me when I needed it the most, especially when it came to me getting over Jill. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and so does Ellie who is expecting you to be an usher at her wedding. You don't wont to let her down. Listen to me…if you do this…it's not only going to haunt you for the rest of your life, but you're also going to make Anna very sad. _cut to Morgan showing signs of a breakthrough when he hears Anna's name_Anna...if you do this you won't be able to see her or her smiling face again because you'll be locked away. She loves you man and you love her so fight…fight with every fiber in your being…at whatever/whoever is telling you inside your head to do this because right now you're at a point of no return. _You then see Chuck step right in front of the gun as it touches his chest_So what are you going to do?

_cut to Sarah and Casey just watching and then a close up Morgan. cut to a close up shot of the gun in Morgan's hand suddenly trembling to the point where its dropped. While this is happening Casey sneaks around behind him taking out a billy club from his back pocket. Cut back to Morgan where you see him have his eyes closed and head down as if he's shaking off the effects of the brainwash. You see chuck take a deep breathe and then suddenly you see Morgan rub his eyes with his palms, look up/around at his surroundings, and then at Chuck leading him to speak_

**Morgan:** Chuck?

**Chuck:** _smiling _Yeah..its me Morg. How are you feeling?

**Morgan:** Fine…what's going on…_points to Sarah_…Why does Sarah have a gun?

_cut to Casey sneaking around behind Morgan_

**Chuck:** She doesn't have a gun buddy?

**Morgan:** _looks at Sarah _She doesn't?

**Chuck:** You're having a dream…so go back to sleep.

**Morgan:** Oh okay…it seems so real.

_cut to Casey right behind him_

**Chuck:** I'm sorry buddy.

**Morgan:** For what?

_cut to Casey knocking him out to the floor with a shot to the back of the head with the billy club and at the same time Chuck speaks up as he walks over to him_

**Chuck:** _looks down at Morgan_That

_The scene ends with Chuck standing over Morgan as Sarah walks over to Chuck to check how he is doing while Casey talks with Washburn with his wife by his side about the situation as the NSA containment team enter_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day at Casey's Apartment where you see Chuck, Sarah, Abe and Casey standing in front of Bryce who right arm is in a sling and using a crutch after being shot in the right left leg. They're in the middle of discussion when you hear Sarah_

**Sarah:** With the list of civilians Reynolds used in Project Trojan Horse, it will be easy to locate them and deprogram them.

**Abe:** Speaking of deprogramming…how is Morgan doing?

**Casey:** He'll have a serious headache tomorrow, but our guys were able to deprogram him. He won't have any recollection of what happened to him.

**Sarah:** _chimes in _In his mind…it was all a dream to him, but with Chuck's help he's still alive.

**Chuck:** My little buddy lives and pretty sure there are two guys who won't mess with him after what he did to them. Plus…after she heard on the news that Morgan saved someone important she took him back because in her own words heroes are totally hot.

_cut to everybody laughing_

**Chuck:** _looks down and then at Bryce _Listen…I want to thank you for risking your life to save me from being shot by Reynolds.

**Sarah:** _smiles at Bryce _I am too.

**Bryce:** _grins_ Look…I just reacted and honestly I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this.

**Abe:** _puts hand on Bryce's shoulder _I think I know why they are son.

**Bryce:** _looks at Abe _Why?

**Abe:** _grins _For the first time, you actually thought about someone other than yourself and I would fair to guess that even though you and my son don't see eye to eye…_looks at Chuck and then back at Bryce_…the bond of friendship you two shared is still there.

**Bryce:** _looks at Chuck _After 6 years…is this thing finally resolved between the two us?

**Chuck:** After what you did for me…yeah they are, but it will take a while for our friendship to be back to what it once was.

_cut to Chuck and Bryce giving a fist tap leading Bryce to look at Sarah_

**Bryce:** _looks at Sarah_ How about you Sarah…are we cool?

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and then at Bryce _I'm with Chuck on this.

_cut to Bryce sticking his hand out for a handshake leading to a shot of Sarah who looks at Bryce. Instead of shaking his hand, she smiles, and hugs Bryce leading him to talk in her ear_

**Bryce:** To answer you question…no I wasn't in love with you. I'm sorry for all that I put you and Chuck through.

_cut to Sarah giving a look as if a weight has lifted off her shoulder and after a moment or two you hear Casey chime in the background_

**Casey:** _smirk on his face _Watch him Bartowski…he may be injured but that won't stop him from stealing your girlfriend back.

_cut to Sarah turning and giving a glaring looking towards Casey as Abe, Bryce, and Chuck just give him a look. Bryce then tells everybody if he could speak to Chuck alone __leading Casey, Abe, and Sarah to walk outside and after a moment or two Chuck speaks up_

**Chuck:** What's up?

**Bryce:** I want to talk to you about Sarah.

**Chuck:** Bryce…come on…remember last time that happened.

**Bryce:** _holds hand up _Chuck…listen to me. I never really believed you two were in love with each other. I thought Sarah was confused and she was using you as her rebound relationship.

**Chuck:** Thanks…we're finally okay and you say…

**Bryce:** _interrupts him _Let me finish…until...you risked your own life to save her on that catwalk. You ran through a hail of gunfire to get to her and I not only heard what you said to her, but the look both of you gave each other said a lot.

**Chuck:** What are you trying to say Bryce?

**Bryce:** What I'm saying is…_cut to Bryce taking out the gold locket from his pocket, holding up his hand and letting Sarah's gold locket dangle_…take good care of her buddy.

_cut to Chuck taking the gold locket, looking at it, and then looks at Bryce_

**Chuck:** _grins_ I will

_The episode ends with the camera panning back as the two former best friends squash everything that happened in the past and on a path to slowly becoming friends once again_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
